


Just pure smut (Produce 101 S2) (Wanna One)

by Wanna_One_Wannable



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Cheating, Fisting, Forced, Gay, Jealousy, Just Sex, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Pairings, Multiple Partners, One Shot, Rape, Rough Sex, Secret Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Smut, Teasing, What fluff, anal licking, produce 101 s2, semi-rape, wanna one - Freeform, what plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 12:47:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11418306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wanna_One_Wannable/pseuds/Wanna_One_Wannable
Summary: Just a random smut story with Produce 101 S2 and Wanna One members ... There will be a lot, like a LOT of pairing. Idk, I write what I want. There will be more sexual content, underage, drug use, gay stuff in the future to come so if you don't like these kind of things, don't read it and complain.





	1. Kang Daniel/ Ong seongwoo

Ong Seongwoo watched Daniel practicing for their concert that was to come in several days. Daniel's collared shirt strained against Daniel's broad chest and shoulders as he danced. Doesn't he know how sexy he looked right now? Suddenly, Seongwoo felt protective of the younger and noticed how other trainees were staring at Daniel hungrily.

Seogwoo's hands curled up to a fist as he saw Joo Haknyeon walk up to Daniel in his flirty way. Haknyeon put on his best seductive smile and asked "Do you want water?". Daniel turned off his music and turned around, revealing his cute yet sexy face that spread into the bright, attractive smile everyone fell for.

"Thanks Haknyeon!" Daniel said and patted Haknyeon on his head, not realising that it made Haknyeon's knees wobble. Daniel drank out of the bottle Haknyeon gave him and started practicing again while other members gazed at him dreamily. He's mine! Seongwoo snorted with jealousy and frustration.

He watched with growing anger, unable to keep his anger until... He saw Haknyeon purposely drinking from the same bottle Daniel just drank from. Anger bubbled up and gradually exploded. That's it! Seongwoo stormed up to Daniel and grabbed his wrist, making Daniel look up confused.

"Hyung? What is it?"

"You. And. Me. To the dorms. NOW." Said Seongwoo as he dragged Daniel to the dorms, dragging him away from the lustful and dreamy looks trainees gave Daniel. Daniel stumbled behind Seongwoo as Seongwoo stormed into their dorm room. All the other trainees were gone as they were practicing for the concert.

Seongwoo slammed the door shut and slammed one hand on the side of Daniel's face, making Daniel flinch.

"Hyung...? What's wrong? Did I... Do something wrong?" Daniel now looked like a cute puppy whimpering. Seongwoo just kept his hands from reaching out and patting Daniel. Obviously he couldn't say that he likes him and that he couldn't bear to see other members hitting on him.

"Hyung? What's wrong?" Daniel reached out for seongwoo's slender wrist. Seongwoo gasped, on the edge of his control, and slapped Daniel's hands off.

"Do you know how... How... You look like and how you affect other members? I... I..." Seongwoo whispered as Daniel looked confused. 

"I... Don't understand... Is there something wrong with me?" A drop of sweat from the practice dripped down the side of Daniel's face, making him look incredible sexy. That is it! 

Seongwoo shoved the furthermore muscular boy on to the door and slammed his lips against Daniel. Daniel gasped, making him open his lips, making seongwoo take advantage of it and thrust his tongue inside, twirling and sucking on Daniel's tongue as Daniel's body remained frozen. Seongwoo cringed in the inside. Well.. there goes our friendship. Seongwoo continued to explore Daniel's mouth for several mimutes and pulled back slowly.

Daniel was standing, shoved against the wall, looking surprised and speechless. He was breathless from the unexpected kiss and his lips were swollen and still open from the surprise.

"...hyung? I-" 

Seongwoo put down his hands on Daniel's broad chest and whispered. "I love you..." Seogwoo didn't have the bravery to look up to see Daniel's reaction. 

"What did you say Hyung?"

Seongwoo gritted his teeth. Here it goes... "I love you, you idiot!! I loved you since I first saw you! I feel so stupid, unable to do anything while trainees look at you like that! I-" Seongwoo stopped. Oh my gosh. What am I doing. A thick silence followed.

"I- I love you too Hyung." Daniel interrupted the silence. Seongwoo's heart jolted as Daniel pulled him in for a hug. Seongwoo looked up blushing.

"I love you too idiot." Daniel smiled as he spoke. "I feel jealous if other members look at you as well. You're such an idiot, not realising that other members hit on you every time they talk to you. I love you Hyung. I love you." 

Tears gathered around Seongwoo's eyes and Daniel pulled in for another kiss. Daniel's soft, pink lips were on Ong Seongwoo's and their tongue twisted, ate and sucked on each other endlessly. Daniel's shirt clung on to him with sweat and they gasped for breath, sharing the same air that passed through the narrow nap between their aroused body and mouth.

Daniel put his hand firmly on the back of Ong Seongwoo's dark black hair and pulled him closer to his body. Seongwoo's lips brushed and sucked on Daniel's lips repeatedly. The tension was building up. Daniel felt hot and desperate for more contact so he reached down to Ong Seongwoo's white shirt and started unbuttoning one button, one button at a time. Seongwoo panting from the kiss also starting unbuttoning Daniel's shirt, fumbling.

The shirt became undone, revealing Ong Seongwoo's perfectly muscled body and abbs.

Breaking the kiss, Daniel pulled back. "You're so perfect... This is just like a dream.." Daniel said as he roughly lifted up Seongwoo into his bed. He roughyly laid down Seongwoo, gaining a yelp from Seongwoo. Daniel hastily covered the camera with his shirt and turned to Seongwoo who was spread sexily across the bed.Seongwoo's soft black hair was messy but in a sexy way and he peeked up from his bangs, and stared seductively at the younger.

"Are you sure you can handle this?" Seongwoo said as he gestured seductively to his beautiful slender body.

"Yes." Daniel growled.

Daniel, unable to resist the temptation slammed down his hands on each side of Seongwoo. Daniel's lips met Seongwoo's again and he poured all his feelings for Seongwoo, resulting in a hard, rough kiss. Seongwoo struggled with the sudden change in Daniel and tried to keep up as Daniel's tongue ravaged his mouth. Seongwoo's and Daniel's tongue circled around each other repeatedly, only breaking the kiss to breath or smile. 

Seongwoo grabbed on to Daniel's soft blonde hair and gasped as Daniel's tongue travelled slowly down from Ong Seongwoo's lips down to his neck, collar bone and then finally to his nipples. Ong Seongwoo's heart jumped. Daniel continued to tease Ong Seongwoo, teasing him by flicking, biting and sucking on his upright nipples continuously and squeezing the other with his free hand. About the time Seongwoo's buds were becoming numb from the pleasure, Daniel's lips travelled up and kissed his collar bone. Seongwoo moaned as Daniel sucked and bit repeatedly on the spot just below his left collar bone, leaving a red mark.

"Now, everyone will know you're mine." Daniel rasped out just to suddenly attack Seongwoo's other bud which he did not tease before. Ong Seogwoo moaned loudly as the sexual tension became bigger and bigger. Seongwoo felt his length rising up and getting wet, wettening his pants.

"Shh... I didn't even get started yet..." Said Daniel as he looked up and smiled innocently but evilly. Daniel reached out for his phone and played his practice music 'Sorry, sorry, sorry' to cover the sound of their moans.With that said, he quickly swooped down to Seongwoo's hips and unzipped Ong Seongwoo's pants. Feeling annoyed that the pants created a barrier between him and Seongwoo, Daniel threw Seongwoo's pants to the corner furtherest away from them.

As soon as his pants came off, Daniel lustfully looked at Ong Seongwoo's upright, wet underwear and reached out for seongwoo's cock until Seongwoo flipped them over.

"??...?"

Seongwoo sat on top of confused Daniel and smiled as he ripped off Daniel's pants and underwear. Daniel moaned as he felt the fabric of his clothes brush against his manhood. 

Seongwoo pulled down Daniel's underwear and flung it away. When Daniel's manhood sprang out, Seongwoo gasped. It was huge... The tip was shiny with precum and sprang expectantly straight up into Seongwoo's face. Sure of what to do, Seongwoo reached down and started stroking Daniel's cock slowly. Beneath him, Daniel breathed in sharply as his knees gave out. Seongwoo continued to stroke Daniel and purposely stared into Daniel's eyes while stroking Daniel's member, making Daniel's manhood become thicker. Seongwoo continued to caress Daniel and his hand slid lower, stroking the full length. "Yes... Right there..."

Seongwoo began to stroke faster and faster and Daniel's hips started rising up to add more pressure. Seongwoo's thumb circled Daniel's tip in circles and his other hand stroked the rest of his manhood. Seongwoo teased Daniel for what seemed like hours. He stroked up and down, rubbed his tip from right to left to top to bottom and Daniel's precum drizzled down his cock and on to Seongwoo's hand.

"Hyung... ah!! ah! Ah! AHH!" When Seongwoo felt like Daniel was nearly on the edge, he skillfully replaced his hand with his mouth, gagging himself as Daniel's wet dick went down deep into his throat. Daniel desperately grabbed on to Seongwoo's head and pushed down his head further, making Seongwoo gagg more. As soon as his mouth covered Daniel's entire length, Daniel screamed and orgasmed, pouring down white sticky cum down Seongwoo's throat.

"Ah! Ahh... Hyung!! Ah!" Screamed out Daniel as he cummed into Seongwoo's mouth. Seogwoo shamelessly gulped down all the hot liquid flowing down his throat and popped Daniel's still hard dick out of his mouth. Seongwoo licked the cum from his lips seductively.

Daniel, still panting, laid down to recover but crumpled once again as Seongwoo, not letting Daniel recover from his orgasm, started deep mouthing Daniel. His head bobbed up and down. His tongue twisted and swirled around Daniel's length as he started playing with Daniel's balls. Seongwoo bobbed up and down faster and Daniel saw sparks in his eyes. Daniel grabbed for a pillow and put it in front of his mouth to muffle his screams of pleasure. The music was unable to cover his screams of pleasure as Seongwoo continued to suck him into his mouth. Seongwoo tortured Daniel. Seongwoo teased Daniel by slowing down his pace when he felt like Daniel was going to orgasm, leaving Daniel on the edge.

"Let me... Let me..." Whimpered Daniel.

"Let you do what?" Seongwoo smirked as he removed his mouth and started stroking the wet tip of Daniel's member.

"You know... Aah!" Daniel moaned as Seongwoo's hand abruptly slid down his full length. 

"What is it?" Asked Seongwoo, clearly enjoying the current situation and power he had. Seongwoo continued stroking Daniel's cock.

"Let... Let me cum..." Seongwoo raised his eyebrows, "please... Ah! Ah! Ah!" Daniel added.

Satisfied with Daniel's answer, Seongwoo chuckled and engulfed Daniel's cock with his wet mouth. Daniel muffled his scream as his cock got covered in the wet hole of Seongwoo's mouth again. Faster and faster, Seongwoo's bobs gained more speed each time and soon, Daniel felt a wave of pleasure gushing out. 

"Seongwoo ya... Ah! Hyung! Ah! Ah!" As his second orgasm hit him, he thrusted his cock into Seongwoo's mouth and pushed down Seongwoo's head, gagging him.

"Aah! Yes.. yes... Just there... i love you so much... Fuck... Yes!" Daniel screamed down his orgasm as Seongwoo drank up his cum for the second time. Daniel's body trembled with pleasure and continued to thrust into Seongwoo's throat until he came down from his high.

After the second orgasm, they both lay panting on bed. They looked at each other, both coated in sweat and smiled. Daniel pulled in for another deep kiss and their tongue danced around each other again and Daniel felt his member rise again. Seongwoo, unconscious of the fact, continued devouring Daniel's with his tongue. "Oh shit... Time for another round..." Daniel thought as his cock became thicker as he tasted himself on Seongwoo's tongue.

Daniel suddenly broke the kiss and pinned both of Seongwoo's hands above his head, on the bed. Seongwoo yelped.

"What are you doing..." Seongwoo gasped out before being cut off as Daniel pulled down Seongwoo's underwear and started to stroke his member roughly. Seongwoo's underwear and cock was already a white mess and as soon as his hard cock sprang out, a drizzle of hot precum flowed out from his tip. Daniel's hand roughly stroked up and down as the white precum flowed on to his big hands. Seongwoo's body jolted and his head hit the back of the bed, unable to keep in all the pleasure he felt. 

Daniel was more of an expert than Seongwoo. He started off licking Seongwoo's oozing tip and then slowly proceeded to move further down until his full member was in his mouth. Daniel swirled around his tongue while Seongwoo's member was fully in his mouth and during this, his lips were touching Seongwoo's balls. 

Without warning, Daniel moved his head up until Seongwoo's member was nearly out of his wet, warm mouth and slammed down to Seongwoo's balls. Seongwoo moaned out loud and his back arched off the bed, trembling with sexual pleasure. Daniel continued to do this again and again, thrusting his mouth on the tip and down to the bottom. His warm tongue teased Seongwoo's member as he ate him and Seongwoo's moans became louder and louder. Seongwoo felt his mind exploding and all he could think about was Daniel's head bobbing up and down his length.

"Fuck...I'm... Nearly...." Seongwoo said, trembling with pleasure as he felt his orgasm coming. Just a second before the wave hit him, Daniel halted suddenly and popped Seongwoo's cock out of his mouth. The world became empty as Daniel's wet lips disappeared from around his dick. As soon as Daniel's mouth left him, he felt like he was being tortured. Seongwoo's dick throbbed and begged for attention.

Daniel rolled out of bed naked and started mumbling gibberish as he started to raid his drawers. Seongwoo was confused as he laid in bed, hot and on the edge of cumming. His dick throbbed. As he reached out for his member, Daniel sternly said "Don't." , making Seongwoo's hand go down. However, Seongwoo's cock became aroused again from seeing Daniel's dominance.

"Ah! Found it!" Said Daniel with child-like pleasure.

"Found what?" Seongwoo groaned out as he cock pointed up to the sky, oozing precum.

"I bought this as soon as i first saw you in Produce 101" said Daniel as he chuckled and showed Seongwoo a bottle of lube.

"Woah. Really? Seriously? You didn't even know if I liked you back then."

Daniel laughed. "I have my ways... And besides, what kind of man can refuse me?"

"True..." Thought Seongwoo as he looked at Daniel's broad shoulders, long legs, soft blonde hair, warm eyes, perfectly muscled body and... Daniel's aroused massively long member.

Daniel climbed into bed and flicked the tip of Seongwoo's dick. It became furthermore upstraight and Seongwoo yelped. Daniel chuckled before engulfing Seongwoo's dick into his mouth again. Daniel continued to suck up and down raoidly on Seongwoo's dick. Seongwoo's dick was warm and was still flowing out trails of precum down Daniel's warm throat. A chain of loud moans followed and Daniel's hand trailed down from Seongwoo's soft hair to Seongwoo's entrance. Seongwoo gasped.

Finding it uncomfortable to tease Seongwoo in this unsuitable position, Daniel roughly opened Seongwoo's legs, exposing himself completely Daniel. Seogwoo tried to close his legs but Daniel held them firmly in place. Seongwoo's cock was standing up and his precum made his bottom half a sexy mess. Daniel slowly inserted one finger into Seongwoo, feeling the wet deep folds engulf tightly his fingers.

"No! Not there!" Seongwoo moaned out.

"Are you a virgin?" Daniel asked. Seongwoo blushed and looked away. Daniel smiled as he realised that he was Seongwoo's first.

"So tight..." He muttered as he added a second finger. Daniel's finger squeezed themself through and when they were finally pully in, Seongwoo breathed again. Daniel kissed the tip of Seongwoo's cock and slowly pulled out and in his fingers. 

Seongwoo moaned softly with the strange type of pleasure he has never felt before. It hurt but that hurt was followed by a wave of pleasure. Seongwoo clung on to Daniel as he started picking up the pace and Daniel gripped on to Seongwoo's slender waist for a grip. Daniel started exploring parts of Seongwoo's body that no one, even Seongwoo him did not explore. He bent his fingers at angles and pulled in and out, making Seongwoo moan with pleasure.

"Ah! Ah! Yes! Right there!" Seongwoo started screaming as he ride on Daniel's fingers. Daniel's fingers moved around more in Seongwoo's hole, spreading and scissoring his entrance wider. Daniel started stroking his wet dick and added a third finger to Seongwoo's slightly more loosened entrance.

"Ah! Ah! Ah!" Seogwoo's moans were becoming screams now. Seongwoo started to ride more ferociously on Daniel's fingers, making the bed creak with every movement. A series of creaks followed continued as their movements became faster and more desperate. Daniel stroke his dick until it became an inhumane blur as Daniel sprayed his cum all over Seongwoo's body. Seongwoo's slender body jolted with pleasure and Daniel's cock throbbed from just ejaculating on Seongwoo. Pulling out his fingers and achieving a loud moan from Seongwoo, Daniel slowly bent down and started to lick all of his cum off Seongwoo's body. 

Daniel's wet tongue licked off his cum from Seongwoo's buds and sucked on it while slowly stroking Seongwoo's dick. Seongwoo's hips rose up from bed to feel more of Daniel's hands. After licking all of his white cum off Seongwoo, Daniel's hot, wet tongue slowly moved down to Seongwoo's entrance. His big hands firmly held Seongwoo's legs apart, making Seongwoo completely vulnerable. Seongwoo's tip was still coated with Daniel's cum but he loked it that way. 

"Daniel... ah! Ahn! Mhmm! Ah!!" Daniel teased Seongwoo's outer entrance with his tongue and abruptly slid it in, gaining a surprised scream from Seongwoo. His tongue darted in and out and he let go of Seongwoo's leg to stroke Seongwoo's cock and balls.

"Daniel! Ah! Faster.. faster! Faster!!" Seongwoo screamed out. Seongwoo's legs locked Daniel's head in front of his entrance and Seongwoo pulled Daniel's head closer, adding more sexual tension. Tears came out of Seongwoo's eyes as the pleasure he felt was too great. Daniel growled and thrusted in all five fingers, making Seongwoo throw back his head.

"Oh my gosh... Yes! Daniel.. ah! Ah! Yes! Fuck... Right there..." Seongwoo screamed out.

Daniel, feeling that Seongwoo was ready, opened his bottle of lube and spread some outside and inside Seongwoo's entrance. Seongwoo looked up at him, a white panting mess.... But sexy....

"Shit... You brought this to yourself." Daniel growled as he suddenly thrust in this whole entire length. Full of desire and desperation to feel pleasure, Daniel did not wait for seongwoo to become adjusted to his length and became overwhelmed by his animal instincts. He thrusted in and out at an inhumane speed until he became a blur and Seongwoo screamed, feeling pain.

"Daniel...! Daniel... Stop... Daniel! Ah! Ah!" Seongwoo sobbed as the pain he felt was so incredibly strong. Seongwoo gripped on to Daniel's broad shoulders and Daniel pumped repeatedly. Daniel continued to thrust in and out, a wet sound in the room. The bed creaked faster and faster. Tears flowed out of Seongwoo's eyes and he couldn't feel anything but the painful, deep thrusts of Daniel. "Daniel... It hurts... It hurts... Stop! Daniel..." Seongwoo sobbed out, clinging on to Daniel.

Daniel, coming to his senses and realising what Seongwoo was saying, slowed down his thrusts. Realising what he had done, he looked at Seongwoo. Seongwoo was crying, big wet balls of tears running down his cheeks.

"It... It hurt.... I'm sorry but it hurted so much..." Sobbed seongwoo quietly.

"...hyung... I'm so sorry... I... Am so sorry... Do you want me to stop?" Said Daniel softly.

Daniel was pulling out but Seongwoo suddenly stopped him.

"Maybe... Maybe... If i'm on top... I can try.." said Seongwoo.

Daniel smiled secretly. Of course Seongwoo wasn't the type to stop. Still aroused, Daniel pretended to reluctantly lie down on the bottom. Seongwoo hesitated but placed his entrance on the slippery wet tip of Daniel's member. He took a deep breath and moaned loudly as he slid down and this time, it slid in easily to cover all of Daniel's cock. Daniel waited, moaning too as he felt the wet folds of Seongwoo cover him again.

Seongwoo lifted his hips up and down and brought it back down, bringing a chorus of moans from both. Daniel added more lube to make it more slippery. It still hurt but Seongwoo continued to come up and down. Squelching, wet noises continue to sound rhythmically in the hotel room as Seongwoo ride on Daniel's cock. The bed was a complete mess. It was covered in white cum and lube as it continued to squeak to Seongwoo's hips.

Seongwoo suddenly felt a spark of pleasure from the flow of pain he was feeling. It wasn't like when Daniel was licking his buds or taking his cock, it felt like as if he was floating and this one little spark of pleasure made Seongwoo continue. Seongwoo rode on Daniel's cock with more determination. Noticing the change in how Seongwoo was riding his member, Daniel asked "Does it feel good now?"

"Mm... Ah... Ah! A bit..." Seongwoo moaned out softly. Daniel smiled. Of course.

Feeling the need for more pleasure, Seongwoo unsonsciously made his wet entrance tighter, sucking in Daniel and making Daniel gasp. The warm wetness around Daniel continued to ride up and down and soon, the little spark became fire works.

"Ah! Shit! Ah, ah, ah! Daniel! Ah!" The pleasure Seongwoo was feeling felt so erotic and addictive that Seongwoo continued on. Now, pain was replaced with unmeasurable pleasure and Seongwoo bent down and laid down on Daniel's chest, making their nipples rub against each another.

The rhythm of skin meeting with skin became faster and more desperate. Seongwoo's body was laid up on Daniel but his hips were still moving up and down, making the rest of their body move and rub against each another. Their nipples and Seongwoo's dick that was on Daniel's lower hips started rubbing against each other. Seeing that Seongwoo was becoming exhausted, Daniel moved his hips up and down, adding more force.

"Shit... Yes... Right there Daniel... Ah! Ah!" Seongwoo screamed out as his dick started producing more precum and this created a slippery rubbing between his dick and Daniel's lower hips. Daniel thrusted harder into Seogwoo and as he felt Seongwoo's wet dick rubbing against his stomach, he became aroused. Their nipples became harder as they started to rub against each other and both continued to thrust and ride on each other. Seongwoo's wet hole slided in and out and Daniel grabbed on to Seongwoo's hips, slamming him down in to his cock each time.

"Ah! I'm.. coming!! Ah! Ah! Daniel! AH!!" Seongwoo screamed out.

"Ahh.. I'm going to cum as well!" Daniel shouted and started thrusting in and out of Seongwoo's now loose wet entrance with more force. Daniel flipped over Seongwoo in a dog position, held Seongwoo's hips and jabbed in and out faster and faster. Seongwoo's wet folds became wetter and tighter and finally, both came and orgasmed.

"Daniel! Ah! Daniel! Fuck!" Seongwoo screamed as his white cum sprayed on to Daniel's perfect abbs and face.

"Seongwoo...!!" Daniel exclaimed as he blew his loadful into Seongwoo. Daniel felt his cum flowing into the deepest end of Seongwoo but still, his cum continued to spray out into seongwoo. Both clung on to each other, as they orgasmed and Daniel saw warm, white cum dripping out of Seongwoo. When they descended from their high, Daniel licked off the cum dripping down from Seongwoo's entrance and licked the inside as well , collecting another series of moans and "don't do that!". 

Both lay in each other's arms sweaty, covered in cum and panting but smiling. 

"Love you Niel." Said Seongwoo.

"I love you more..." Said Daniel.

"That was the best- Ahh!! Put me down!!" Seongwoo screamed as Daniel princess-carried him into the showers. The bathroom door shut and series of moans, screams and the sound of running water can be heard.

\------------------  
"I bet the shower water will become white because of their... You know." Groaned Lee Daewhi in the room on the right hand side of Daniel's.

"And we had to listen to all of that. Geesh the walls are so thin... But it's okay..." Said Bae Jinyoung.

"What's okay?"

"It's okay because we're going to do it too anyway." Said Bae Jinyoung as he pinned down surprised Lee Daewhi.

"Ah!! Ah!! Stop it!! Ah!! Bae Jinyoung!! AH!!!"  
\-----------------------  
The end.


	2. Lee Daewhi/ Bae Jinyoung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daewhi & Bae Jinyoung. Smut. Just smut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It leads to smut. Just keeeeeep on scrolling for the sex scenes lmao.

"Seongwoo... Yes.. Ah!! Mhmm!!!" Someone, probably Daniel, shoved Seongwoo on to the bedroom wall, making the wall vibrate violently. On the other side of that same wall, Daewhi was lying in bed, only to jolt up when the wall he was leaning on banged against his head. The wall continued to vibrate ferociously rhythmically as Daewhi and Jinyoung heard Daniel continuously thrusting into Seongwoo. The moans and screams of pleasure continued.

Jinyoung looked at Daewhi who obviously looked pissed as the wall he was leaning on was the wall Seongwoo and Daniel was having loud sex on. 

"The music is not helping!" Daewhi screamed out to next door who thought that turning on the music "Sorry, sorry, sorry" could hide their noise.

"Ah! Ah! Daniel!! AhHH!!! Yes.. right there....!! Ah!" Seongwoo screamed out, unaware that next door, Daewhi and Jinyoung were listenting to his moans. The partner having sex did not hear Daewhi's comment and kept on banging against one another and the wall. 

Daewhi frowned deeply and stared at the clock that stated 2:54am. They've been doing sex for over two hours now. TWO HOURS. Daewhi screamed into his pillow, full of anger and turned to Bae Jinyoung, whose bed was next to his. Jinyoung was looking at him amused as if he had an idea.

"What is it?" Asked Daewhi. Jinyoung laughed. "Aaaaaaaa tell me now" begged Daewhi adorably, forgetting about his previous frustration. Jinyoung climbed on to Daewhi's top bunk bed and petted him as Daewhi sat up.

"I just had an idea that-- nevermind." Said Jinyoung. Daewhi pouted, looking so cute with his arms crossed.

"What Is itttt. I'm gonna get angry at you." Said Daewhi, trying to look pissed but failing and smiling. Jinyoung leaned in so close and Daewhi's breath caught as Jinyoung's smell of perfume mixed with sweat from practice entered his nose. Jinyoung's left hand, as he was leaning in, rested so close to Daewhi's crotch.

Jinyoung's warm breath tickled his ears as he whispered "I just had an interesting thought that if we do that as well, you wouldn't mind the noise as much." Said Jinyoung smirking. Daewhi blushed uncontrollably and he panicked as he felt his member becoming a little stiff. Thanks godness he was covered by blankets.

"Oh, what are you thinking about now?" Teased Jinyoung. Daewhi turned a shade redder as Jinyoung's hot breath touched his ear and neck. Daewhi felt hot all of a sudden. Jinyoung pulled back and laughed.

"Hahahaha!! That's so cute! Look at your face!" Said Jinyoung smiling. The sound of Seongwoo moaning again next door snapped Daewhi out of Jinyoung's influence. Daewhi took a second to realise that he was joking. Daewhi punched Jinyoung, bringing a chorus of 'Ow!' and laughter.

\----------  
Jinyoung's POV

Jinyoung stared lovingly at Daewhi. Daewhi was so cute, adorable and probably the loveliest thing he ever saw in his life. He always took the chance to talk to Daewhi, take care of him and be nice to him but Daewhi was always with Samuel or some other trainee in 101, always making him jealous.

As soon as the moanings started next door, Jinyoung suddenly imagined Daewhi with legs open for him, a hot mess and panting. Jinyoung felt his dick rise up and took several breaths to calm down. However, the moans were unbearable. Daniel's and Seongwoo's moans grew louder and louder, making him imagine again about pinning Daewhi to bed and eating him. Daewhi moaning out his name... Jinyoung stared at Daewhi amusing himself by creating erotic fantasies.

"What is it?" Daewhi whipped around and asked Jinyoung. Shit... Was I staring at him too much again? The moans continued and Jinyoung's head became full of erotic images of Daewhi and before he realised what he was doing, his hand was resting right next to Daewhi's crotch and he was leaning in, enjoying the smell of Daewhi.

Words spilled unconsciously out of his mouth. "I just had an interesting thought that if we do that as well, you wouldn't mind the noise as much." SHIT! FUCK!!! What did I just say!!!??! Jinyoung collected his thought and acted as if it was a joke. Daewhi puched him and some hurt badly but he was glad that the relationship between them did not become awkward.  
\----------------

The moans were silent now and they were relieved. Now, all of their room mates were in, so all eight beds were occupied. 

"Goodnight guys." Said Samuel as he turned off the light. Daewhi blinked. Everything was so dark now. Daewhi twisted and turned in bed, unable to keep down his heart rate ever since Jinyoung pulled close to him. Jinyoung with him in the movies... Jinyoung and him at the beach... Jinyoung and him kissing- kissing?! Woah, Daewhi snap out of it. He thought as he unconsciously fell asleep, thinking of Jinyoung.

Everyone in the room, except Daewhi were silent deep sleepers. Daewhi... Daewhi was a mumbler while sleeping. You could scream into every room mate's (not Daewhi) ears and they would not wake up. Jinyoug stared at the black space before him and thought of Daewhi. He couldn't sleep. What he did today... He could have raped Daewhi as far as he knew... Jinyoung looked guiltily at the black figure who was Daewhi sleeping. Daewhi saying he loved him, Daewhi only smiling at him, Daewhi moaning out his name and them going to the beach... Jinyoung could not sleep and continued to create scenarios of them as a couple. 

When Jinyoung was exhausted but still could not sleep, he turned on his phone that said 4:13am. Woah. So late. Jinyoung shut his eyes to sleep until...

"Jinyoung..." Was Daewhi calling my name? Jinyoung listened again. 

"Jinyoung ah..." Daewhi whispered out again. Yep, that was his name. Silently, Jinyoung got out of his blankets and climbed on to Daewhi's bed and joined him in his blankets. It was warm... Jinyoung's heart beat started racing. The moon came out of the black clouds, sending down moonlight into the room, revealing Daewhi's cute face. Daewhi was sleeping soundly with his eyes closed. Ah... His mumblings...

"Jinyoung... Bae Jinyoung..." Daewhi muttered out more desperately again in his sleep. Jinyoung's heart jolted with love. It looked like as if Daewhi was having a nightmare. Not wanting to wake him up, Jinyoung wrapped his arms protectively around Daewhi. Daewhi snuggled in and the fresh shampoo smell of Daewhi overwhelmed Jinyoung. Just one kiss... One peck on the lips would be okay right? Thought Jinyoung.

Slowly, Jinyoung gently cupped Daewhi's chin and slowly moved closer. Daewhi's lips were soft against his. Jinyoung closed his tear filled eyes, feeling lonely about his one sided love. Jinyoung's hands twitched as he wanted to pull Daewhi's head closer to feel more of his lips. No... I shouldn't be doing this... Jinyoung broke the tiny kiss only to stare at Daewhi's open eyes. Jinyoung's heart jolted and he remained frozen.

"Jinyoung~ you came to visit me in my dreams... So happy... hee hee.. Of course Jinyoung would never kiss me in reality." Said Daewhi dreamily while thinking he was in a dream. Daewhi smiled and pulled Jinyoung's lips to his again. Jinyoung's heart raced faster and faster. Daewhi's lips brushed against Jinyoung's again and again greedily and Jinyoung lay frozen with the unexpected move.

"Hee hee.. always wanted to do that... But of course this is a dream.." said Daewhi softly, looking upset at the thought. Did Daewhi like him too? Daewhi looked deeply into Jinyoung's eyes again and pulled in for another kiss. Unable to keep still and hide his emotions now, Jinyoung grabbed the back of Daewhi's head and slammed his lips against Daewhi's. Daewhi did not refuse but rather opened his mouth, inviting Jinyoung to feel and explore all of his mouth. 

Jinyoung's ate Daewhi's mouth, biting his lips, sucking on his tongue and twirling his tongue around Daewhi's mouth. Daewhi's and Jinyoung's tongue collided, tugged and danced around each other, each trying to eat the other out and tasting each other for the first time. Daewhi panted out "Jinyoung ah..." Continuously, making Jinyoung add more force into his kiss. 

"I love you... I love you Jinyoung ah..." Daewhi whispered out crying, thinking that Jinyoung would never like him in reality. Jinyoung felt a sudden warmth and his heart stopped. Daewhi loves me... Jinyoug kissed Daewhi again until both were breathless and full of love.

Wait... I'm breathless..? In a dream? Daewhi thought and stopped moving. Jinyoung remained kissing for several more seconds before realising that Daewhi stopped moving. Daewhi reached up and pinched himself on the cheeks hard, really hard. 

"Ow!!" Daewhi yelped out, snapping out of his dream like state. "It wasn't a dream! Wait what? It's not... A dream..?" Daewhi blushed uncontrollably as he realised that they were touching each another in reality.

"Yes idiot, it's not a dream and I.... I love you too Daewhi..."

"I... Wait? You love.. ??? I.. this isn't a drea-" Daewhi stuttered over his words only to be stopped by Jinyoung smiling then kissing him again. Daewhi sighed with pleasure during the kiss, feeling so, so happy. A feeling of love pulsed through their body and they were desperate to express more of their love.

Jinyoung climbed on top of Daewhi, each arm and leg on each side of Daewhi, pinning Daewhi on the bottom. Jinyoung devoured Daewhi's mouth, their tongue dancing a complex step of moves as they tried to feel more of each other. While kissing, Jinyoung covered their heads and body with the blankets and reached down for Daewhi's pajama shirt. Daewhi wiggled out of his shirt and straight after, Jinyoung's lips travelled down from his lips and to his neck. 

Jinyoung bit Daewhi hard on his neck, tasting the rich strong taste of fresh blood. The pain was so strong as Jinyoung's teeth pierced Daewhi's neck. Daewhi muffled his scream by stuffing the corner of his blanket into his mouth and his nails dug red lines of blood down Jinyoung's back as Jinyoung continued to bite deeper into Daewhi's neck.

Tears sprang out of Daewhi's eyes and he could feel blood dripping into Jinyoung's mouth. Daewhi whimpered and struggled but was powerless against the stronger. A minute passed. Finally, Jinyoung pulled back, wiping blood off his mouth and observed his work. Two clear dots of red were left on Daewhi's right side of his neck.

"You're marked as mine now." Jinyoung growled and Daewhi felt immediately aroused. Jinyoung proceeded to remove his clothing, leaving only his underwear and he pulled down Daewhi's pants and flung it off the bunk bed. 

"So cute..." Jinyoung whispered as he bent down and licked Daewhi's nipples. Daewhi gasped and clung on to Jinyoung's back as he felt a wave of pleasure. Jinyoung licked and sucked Daewhi's bud and teased the other, feeling satisfied when he felt Daewhi's nipples stand right up. Daewhi melted into Jinyoung's hands, his back slowly arching off the bed as Jinyoung's tongue started to lick and suck quicker and quicker. Daewhi felt his young cock stand up as Jinyoung started sucking and biting harder.

"Ah! Ah!! Jinyoung!! Ah!" Feeling Daewhi's cock standing up, Jinyoung smiled mischievously and placed his knee between Daewhi's leg, rubbing his knee against Daewhi's hard manhood. When Daewhi felt Jinyoung's knees brushing then violently rubbing on his dick, Daewhi's tip drizzled out a line of hot precum, making it more slippery. It created a squelching wet noise that echoed across the silent room. Jinyoung felt his knee becoming wet because of Daewhi's precum and immediately, his huge cock sprang out of his underwear. Jinyoung growled and pulled down His underwear and Daewhi's, making Daewhi gasp with pleasure as the fabric slid off his legs after touching his wet tip.

In the blankets, Jinyoung flipped over so that he was on the bottom and Daewhi on top. He turned around Daewhi so that Daewhi's ass was facing Jinyoung's face and Daewhi was facing Jinyoung's huge cock. They were in a 69 position and Jinyoung started to lick Daewhi's entrance, making Daewhi nearly sit on Jinyoung's face. 

"Ah! Ah!! AHH!!! Not there...!! Ah!" Cried out virgin Daewhi. However, Jinyoung continued to tease Daewhi's entrance, licking and sucking on to it while stroking Daewhi's wet cock that was now trickling down precum down his hand and down, to wetten his entrance. Daewhi opened his eyes and saw Jinyoung's enormous dick in front of his face. Time for revenge.

Daewhi slammed his wet mouth down on Jinyoung's dick, causing Jinyoung to scream with pleasure and lift his hips to Daewhi's mouth. Daewhi gagged and struggled to breath as Jinyoung's cock was touching the back of his throat. Daewhi could feel the dick in his mouth jolting with pleasure. He copied what he saw in porn. He started to lick the tip of Jinyoung's cock and stroked the rest of the length. Daewhi's saliva dripped down from his mouth on to Jinyoung's thick cock, making it more slippery.

"Ah! Ah! Yes... Daewhi! AH!" Jinyoung moaned out while inserting his tongue into Daewhi's entrance causing Daewhi to tremble. His tongue darted in and out of Daewhi's warm wet folds but his hands continued to roughly stroke Daewhi's dick. Daewhi moaned while having Jinyoung's dick in his mouth, causing Jinyoung to buckle up at the vibration it felt to his wet cock. Daewhi now bobbed up and down Jinyoung's full length and Jinyoung screamed with pleasure. Daewhi's mouth continued to devour Jinyoung into his wet whole and Jinyoung started stroke faster and faster as he felt that he was going to cum. The bed squeaked each time they moved and soon, the bed was squeaking loudly.

"Ah! Jinyoung... So good!! Faster!! Ah! Ahhh! Ah!" Daewhi started screaming out moans as Daewhi's cock started streaming out a drizzle of white cum on to Jinyoung's chest and on to his nipples. Jinyoung's nipples stood furthermore straighter and feeling more aroused, Jinyoung shoved in Daewhi's dick into his mouth, removing his hands from Daewhi's dick. Thrusting Daewhi's dick in and out from his mouth, his hands were now placed on Daewhi's hips that he used to slam down Daewhi's dick into his mouth. Daewhi's dick thrummed with pleasure and Daewhi tightened his mouth, sliding Jinyoung's dick in and out of his mouth faster and faster.

"Ah! Ah!!! Ah! Daewhi!! Ah! Ahh!" Jinyoung screamed out loudly, feeling his orgasm coming and soon, a explosion of cum errupted in Daewhi's mouth suddenly.  
Wet, hot liquid flowed down Daewhi's throat and Daewhi felt aroused after realising that he was drinking Jinyoung's cum. Daewhi strained to drink up all the cum but half of the cum dripping down to Daewhi's body. Jinyoung was shook from his ejaculation but continued to bob up and down on Daewhi's cock.

"Jinyoung ah... Ah! Fuck! Faster...!! Ah!!" Daewhi screamed out and ejaculated into Jinyoung's mouth, gagging him. A spray of warm cum splattered cover Jinyoung as the semen exploded out of his mouth.

Both lay panting on bed. However, their manhood was still not satisfied. Daewhi sat up and motioned Jinyoung to do the same. Daewhi opened his legs and he slowly opened Jinyoung's legs. Daewhi looked at Jinyoung's huge cock and saw again how enormous it was. Daewhi shuffled forward so that their dicks were touching each other, side to side.

Daewhi blushed as he saw that his dick was way smaller than Jinyoung's but he reached out his small hand and gripped both their cocks so that they were now trapped together in his hands. Precum oozed from both their cocks and Daewhi moved his hand up and down both their cocks, causing both to moan with pleasure. When the precum was covering his hands and their cock, it got more slippery and... Faster. Daewhi's hand stroked faster and faster and their wet cock and balls rubbed against each other this while time.

Jinyoung hugged Daewhi, mumbling erotic, dirty words into Daewhi's bitten neck as Daewhi continued to slide up and down their cocks. His moved at an incredible speed and Jinyoung moaned into Daewhi's neck, unable to keep the pleasure inside. Wet squelching sounds became louder and louder as more precum dripped down on to Daewhi's hand.

"Ah! Ah! Jinyoung...! I'm gonna-" Daewhi screamed out feeling his orgasm coming, only to be flipped in a dog position as Jinyoung sat up. Daewhi stopped breathing as he felt Jinyoung lick his entrance slowly, only to enter his tongue in and out. Daewhi's knees barely held him up. 

Then Jinyoung grabbed a bottle of lube and applied it to Daewhi's entrance, slowly shoving in a finger to apply the lube inside. Jinyoung slowly slided his finger in and out, making Daewhi moan out loudly.

"Ah! Ah! Where did you... Ah!"

"I got it from Seongwoo hyung. He told me I might need it here. Guess he was right." Chuckled Jinyoung as he added a second finger. Daewhi crumpled at the finger and his arms drooped, leaving only his ass facing up. Jinyoung used one hand to spread Daewhi's cheeks further apart and started to move his fingers faster.

"Ah! Ah!! Jinyoung ah!! Ah!" Screamed out Daewhi as Jinyoung pumped in and out faster. Daewhi felt his wet warms sucking tightly in and out Jinyoung's fingers greedily. "Ah! Ah! Ah!" Daewhi's voice became louder as Jinyoung explored in deeper. Jinyoung fingers spread apart and scissored his walls, making the entrance wider. Jinyoung added a third finger, making Daewhi tremble with the strange pleasure he was feeling.

"I'm going to cum-" abruptly Jinyoung pulped out his finger and gripped the base of Daewhi's now thick cock that was about to ejaculate. Daewhi could not let out his load, so he was left on the edge of indescribable pleasure, making his body shake.

"Not yet.. If you cum now, I'm not going to have sex with you again" said Jinyoung as he let go of Daewhi's cock after saying that. Tears fell out of Daewhi's eyes as he couldn't cum but he obeyed, not ejaculating and laying on bed trembling with the pleasure. Daewhi gasped as he felt Jinyoung position his tip and his entrance. Jinyoung rubbed his hard thick cock up and down Daewhi's entrance teasing him.

"Do it...!!" Sobbed out Daewhi.

"Do what? Tell me what you want me to do." Said Jinyoung smiling.

"You know what I- Ah!!" Jinyoung suddenly stroked Daewhi's cock roughly. Jinyoung tightened his grip and stroke faster and faster up and down Daewhi's wet cock.

"I want you to..." Jinyoung looked at Daewhi innocently as he continued to tease him. "God dammit Jinyoung!! Fine! I want you to fuck me hard and numbless okay!!??!" Daewhi screamed out moaning. 

Jinyoung smiled and slowly inserted the full length of his dick into Daewhi. Daewhi felt his hole being filled with Jinyoung's cock and unconsciously tightened his warm, wet walls, making Jinyoung let out an startled moan. Jinyoung pulled slowly out of Daewhi and when his cock was nearly out he slided into the slippery hole again. When Jinyoung thought that Daewhi was ready, he quickened his pace, creating squelching noises as he slided in and out of Daewhi.

"Ah! Ah!!! Jinyoung!! Faster!! Ah!!!" Screamed out Daewhi as he also started moving his hips to meet the rapid pace of Jinyoung. The sound of wet skin slapping against wet skin echoed across the room as the sound of moans became louder. Jinyoung pumped in and out without mercy and Daewhi moved his hips, his lips opening with the pleasure he felt. His cock slid now easily in and out of the drenched wet hole but Daewhi's walls still clenched on to him. Both moaned, screaming, and they started to see sparks as Jinyoung continued to thrust roughly into Daewhi.

Jinyoung flipped Daewhi so that he was thrusting furthermore deeply into Daewhi while Daewhi was facing him, a panting hot mess. Jinyoung roughly opened Daewhi's slender legs wider and thrusted in and out faster and faster. Daewhi's precum started splurging out from his tip as he struggled not to cum so that he could cum together with Jinyoung. Daewhi opened his legs further, allowing Jinyoung to reach the deepest point in him. Jinyoung's tip slammed against the end of the passage again and again, makig Daewhi scream out his name in pleasure.

The changed position allowed Jinyoung to hit against a spot that made Daewhi cum all over his chest. 

"Ah!!! Yes!! Ah!" Daewhi screamed out, now clinging on to Jinyoung's back. Jinyoung felt annoyed that Daewhi cummed without him so not allowing Daewhi recover from his orgasm, Jinyoung pumped faster and more roughly, shattering Daewhi's inside. Daewhi screamed with pleasure and pain as he felt Jinyoung changing his pace faster and faster with each rough thrust. However, as punishment for cumming without him, Jinyoung started to stroke Daewhi's length rapidly and so fast it became a blur. Daewhi's dick became hard again and soon he was screaming out Jinyoung's name. Daewhi squeezed his wet walls further making the huge dick inside him more excited and thicker.

Jinyoung felt his orgasm coming as he slided in and out of Daewhi. The squelching wet noises sounded faster and faster across the room and he started to sparks from the pleasure he was feeling. Jinyoung gritted his teeth and thrusted in harder. 

"Ah! Ah! Jinyoung...!! So good...!! Ah!!! AHH!!" Moaned out Daewhi was Jinyoung pumped faster.

"I... I... Ah! Ah! Cumming!!" Jinyoung muffled his scream as he thrust in once more, deeply, and shot out his load. Daewhi moaned loudly with that deep thrust and ejaculated huge amounts of sticky warm cum all over the white blankets and Jinyoung's body. Jinyoung shivered as his cum flowed into Daewhi's hole and he felt his cum rushing out as there was too much cum. Hot cum dripped out of Daewhi's entrance and Jinyoung slowly pulled out, gaining a loud moan from both. 

Daewhi pushed down Jinyoung into a 69 position and they both licked the thick cum from each other's body.

"Mhmm... Ah! Not there again!" Daewhi lightly hit Jinyoung's head as Jinyoung licked inside Daewhi's entrance that was still drizzling out white cum.

They lay panting, covered in sweat, slight blood but mostly sticky cum as they cuddled each other. Jinyoung suddenly aware of his surroundings, listened. All was silent.  
\-----------------

"Okay, today's a secret okay?" Said Jinyoung.

The door opened and Daewhi let out a surprised yelp and fumbled with the blankets.

"A secret? Hell, everyone in the dorm, except your roomates heard it!!" Yelled out Seongwoo as he opened the door. "I wonder if you can walk today Daewhi." Said Seongwoo laughing.

Daewhi bravely accepted the challenge and sat up. "Says you who was having sex with Daniel for 2 HOURS!! We'll see who can walk today at the practice!!" Daewhi yelled. Everyone within ear reach laughed at this comment. 

Seongwoo blushed red and Daewhi heard Seong saying "Daniellll, Daewhi embarrassed me in front of the whole dorm." Jinyoung heard Daniel chuckle and the sound of the door shutting echoed.

"At least they didn't hear." Commented Jinyoung as he gestured towards his roomates.

"Actually.... We heard all of it." Said Haknyeon. The whole entire room laughed as Daewhi blushed and hid his face into Jinyoung's shoulder.  
\---------------------  
The end.


	3. Kang Daniel / Park Jihoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just smut as always. Minimal plot. Keep scrolling for smutty bits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Has underage and rape (?) In it. Don't read if you don't like it. This is smut between Jihoon amd Daniel.

His heart ripped open as Park Jihoon saw Daniel and Ong Seongwoo kissing each other in their room and listened as Daniel confessed to Ong Seongwoo. Jihoon dropped his present for Daniel: an apeach doll with a dot near its eye like Daniel. The doll held a love confession letter he was going to give to Daniel today. Jihoon picked up the doll and threw it in the bin as he cried while ripping the love letter into shreds.

\------------------------  
3 weeks later...  
\------------------------

Park Jihoon was in a dark empty practice room at 4am when everyone was sleeping. His mp3 player was playing a happy song but he still felt empty inside. He listened to the lyrics singing "I love you so much--" and thought of Daniel... And how he will never have him. Jihoon closed his eyes as tears ran down and his heart beated painfully.

Jihoon remained sitting there, in that dark corner, letting tears run down his white cheeks. Jihoon then lifted his head up, only to see his tear stained face and the surprised face of Daniel reflected off the dance practice mirror. Park Jihoon tried to rapidly wipe off his tears but gave up as he knew Daniel already saw his tear stained face even in the darkness.

“Oh… I… just came here to practice dancing…” Daniel spoke softly.

Park Jihoon nodded slowly and was about to get up, feeling embarrassed, when Daniel slid down to sit next to him.

“What’s wrong?” Daniel whispered into Jihoon’s ear. You. I love you soo much. Fresh tears dripped down Jihoon’s cheeks again as he felt like Daniel was sitting miles away, out of his reach.

“Is it because of our tough schedule?” Jihoon shook his head.

“Is it because of someone in out group…?” Jihoon hesitated and nodded slowly.

“Who is it? I’ll keep it a secret.” Daniel spoke while smiling to prevent Jihoon from crying again. Jihoon shook his head.

“Aigoya… who made our Jihooni so upset?! When I find out, I’m going to give him a punch in the face!” Jihoon laughed a little because of the irony of the situation. Daniel felt calmer as he saw Jihoon smiling a little.

“Does he not like you?” Daniel asked carefully. Jihoon looked at Daniel and shrugged his shoulders.

“Did you try making him like you more? Like, if I like a person, I do whatever it takes in order for that person to like me.Hmph.. thinking about it, I think I always try everything to make a person I like, like me” Daniel smiled warmly as he spoke.

That saying from Daniel suddenly lit up something from Jihoon. It was a feeling Jihoon never felt before. Jihoon’s innocence was chased away as some new feeling, a sinful and animal-like instincts took over.

“Everything…?” Jihoon spoke for the first time.

Daniel, thinking that Jihoon cheered up a little nodded, not knowing where this will lead him to. After a few more minutes of conversation, Daniel left to sleep and Jihoon was left with his newly changed mind and the phrase “...try everything” running through his mind again and again.

\-------------------------

A few days later, Daniel packed his luggage in his bag, excited that the company gave all Wanna One members a two day break from their schedule since the day of their debut. He wanted to surprise his mum and his two cats Rooney and Peter. He grunted under the weight of his bag that was mostly filled with jellies, lollies and ramen. As Daniel was about to exit out of their house, he saw Park Jihoon and hoped that he was feeling better now.

“Jihoonah!!” Daniel yelled out. Jihoon, looking up from packing his luggage, noticed that Daniel was leaving.

“Jihoon, I’ll see you two days later!!” Daniel screamed. Daniel saw Jihoon smile and wave back cutely. As Daniel turned around, out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Jihoon mutter something under his breath. Probably muttering to himself.

\--------------------------  
Daniel screamed goodbye to Jihoon and Jihoon waved back whilst smiling.

“No… I’ll see you sooner than that.” Jihoon whispered under his breath.  
\--------------------------

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

Daniel pressed the password to his Busan house door and flung it open.

“Mum!! Rooney!! Peter!!! I’m here!” Daniel yelled out joyfully.

Silence.

“Mum??” Confused, Daniel walked into the house, shut the door behind him and opened all the doors to the rooms in his house. His mum and his cats were not in the house. Feeling desperate and sad, Daniel messaged his mum.

‘Mum where are you??’  
‘Oh, I’m at Jeju Province with my friends, Rooney and Peter right now. I think I’ll be staying here for about a week more.’  
‘What? You did not tell me this’  
‘Well… you were awfully busy these days so I didn’t want to disturb you. Why? Is something wrong?’  
‘No, everything’s fine. Have a nice time mum. I love you’  
“I love you too son.’

Daniel sighed as he put down his phone. He was so stupid to not check if his mum was at home or not and he came all the way down to Busan when he could have been in Seoul right now with Seongwoo. The silence was accompanied with the sound of the clock ticking and Daniel dragged his heavy bag to his room.

Ah… home. The familiar smell of his home entered his nose as he sat on his study chair. 

“Aigoya… At least I can play games.” Daniel said as he turned on his computer and walked into the kitchen. Daniel opened the fridge. There were 5 cans of beer in the drink section along with other drinks. But mum doesn’t drink.... Hmph.. Maybe she started drinking. At least I can drink these during the time I’m here. Daniel took all 5 cans of beer to his room, opened his bag and took out three packets of jelly and placed it on his computer desk.

The computer was now turned on and Daniel clicked on the game League of Legends to start playing.  
\-------------------------------  
It was 1am. Daniel’s vision blurred as he finished his last can of beer. No! I need to win this round in the game!! However, Daniel drifted into sleep as he think he saw a distant figure walking towards him.  
\-------------------------------  
Daniel felt sick and needed a glass of water when he woke up. Wait, what? When Daniel opened his eyes, it was pitch black and he was definitely sure that the lights were on when he was sleeping. Daniel tried to stand up but his muscles refused to move. Stupid alcohol. Daniel gathered strength in his legs and tried to stand up again but was met up with the shock that he could not move his legs. Panicking, Daniel tried to move his arms. He couldn’t. He tried to move his hips but it would not budge.

“Help!!” Daniel screamed out, only to realise that there was a gag in his mouth. His screams were useless. 

The more Daniel remained in his chair, the message became clear. Someone was in his house and taped him to the chair while he passed out drunk. Wait.. maybe those beers were intentionally there. Mum never drinks… Did a sasaeng follow him home?!?

Suddenly, the door of his room clicked open and he started to scream.

“Daniel, it’s me.” A very, very familiar voice spoke to him. Daniel stopped screaming in shock. Was this… Jihoon?!?

A hand reached out and took out the gag in his mouth.

“Jihoon??!?” Daniel asked out confused.

“Yeh, hyung it’s me.” Jihoon replied.

“What are you doing? Aishi!! You got me this time! I was actually so scared!” Daniel said laughing, thinking that this was a prank. “Okay, okay, can you get me out of this now? I can’t see anything and I can’t move.” Daniel said smiling.

There was a moment of silence and Daniel started to feel that something was wrong.

“Jihoon…? Can you get me out of this?”

“No.” The single word cut through the silence, chilling Daniel. Daniel actually felt scared and defenceless as he didn’t know what Jihoon was thinking. 

“Jihoon get me out of this--”

“You said that I should do everything to make the person I like like me.”

“No, I didn’t mean everything. I meant--” Daniel was forced to stop talking was the cloth gag was placed in his mouth again and jolted as he felt a pair of scissors cutting his pants.

Daniel struggled against the tapes and ropes securing his body to the chair as a sense of fear and panic overwhelmed him.  
\----------------------------  
Jihoon was now cutting Daniel’s pants off because he couldn’t remove it while Daniel’s body was taped and roped to the chair. Daniel looked so sexy tied up to the chair and Jihoon couldn’t wait to get a taste of Daniel. Daniel struggled and screamed but Jihoon smiled because he knew Daniel could not get out.

The scissors he held steadily cut the pants up and down, cutting it to tiny pieces. Now, Daniel’s legs were bare except for his underwear and Jihoon licked in his lips as he ripped off Daniel’s shirt. Daniel was now naked except for his underwear and Daniel panicked as he could guess what would happen.

“I want you to take my first and I want to take your first…” Jihoon whispered in Daniel’s ear. Daniel’s ears turned red, a habit that came when he was thinking of wrong things. “I know you’re a virgin because fucking Seongwoo hyung lets you thrust into him.” How did he know this? Daniel thought while he panicked. Wait… so the person Jihoon liked was me??

The chain of thoughts broke as Jihoon parted Daniel’s legs and ran over his hands over his thighs.

“Hyung, did you know that I love you? I don’t care if you don’t like me, at least I won’t be forgotten this way by you.” Jihoon spoke as he brought the scissors up to Daniel’s underwear and snipped it off.

The younger ran his hands across the white firm thighs of Daniel and smiled as Daniel shivered.

“You like this don’t you?” said Jihoon as he took the gag out.

“No. Jihoon, stop this now.”

“Well… it’s okay, I know you’ll like it. Besides, I know that you had a fight with Seongwoo hyung so you haven’t had sex for a while.” Said Jihoon smiling.

Daniel did not respond so Jihoon returned to his business. He checked that the windows were blinded and then tried to lift Daniel’s chin. Daniel, knowing what was going to happen, refused to move. The younger frowned and lifted Daniel’s chin by force and crashed his lips onto Daniel’s gag-less mouth. Jihoon poured all his love and passion for Daniel in that kiss. The kiss was powerful and strong and Jihoon forced open Daniel’s mouth and thrusted his tongue inside, making their tongues dance around and around each other. The younger ate the older’s mouth over and over again until Daniel’s mouth finally gave into the kiss. 

Jihoon bit Daniel’s bottom lips hard, thinking about how Seongwoo kissed Daniel before him. Daniel’s lips bled but Jihoon took no notice and instead, sat on Daniel’s lap and pulled him in for a deeper kiss. Daniel was dizzy as he could barely take a breath as Jihoon continuously thrusted his tongue in and did not stop kissing.

Then, Jihoon’s mouth drifted down to Daniel’s neck and kissed his way down to his collarbones, shoulder and to his nipples. Daniel’s back stood up straight as Jihoon started sucking on his buds. His tongue circled his buds round and round as his left hands fondled Daniel’s nipples. All Daniel could think about was the immense pleasure as the tongue circled, bit and sucked his nipples over and over again until it was sore. Daniel felt his crotch getting harder as Jihoon started sucking on the sensitive flesh around his neck and collarbone, producing multiple red patches across Daniel’s white skin. 

Daniel knew this was wrong but he could not resist the pleasure the younger was making across his body. Seongwoo hadn’t touched hi for a long time and it helped Jihoon in the fact that Daniel’s body was now at the peak of its sensitivity. Daniel sinfully kissed back the younger when Jihoon pulled in for another kiss. As their mouths struggled to eat each other, Daniel let out a soft moan as Jihoon pinched his right nipple. They knew this was wrong but they could not stop the force of their sexual desire. Daniel felt his crotch rise and become wet as he felt precum drip down from the tip.

Jihoon’s lips floated down to Daniel’s white thighs where he ran his tongue up and down. The younger teased the older by licking around the dick and the older was desperate for physical touch.  
The younger, deciding to stop teasing the older experimentally licked the tip of Daniel’s manhood.

Suddenly, Daniel thought of Seongwoo as the younger licked his tip.

“Wait, Jihoon” The lick stopped halfway. “ This is wrong. I have a boyfriend… and you are underage.”

“Ahhh!” Daniel screamed with pleasure as Jihoon did not answer but instead thrusted Daniel’s cock into his mouth. Jihoon took Daniel’s thick cock all the way in so that Daniel’s cock filled his mouth and reached down into his throat. Jihoon lifted his head so that his mouth rimmed the edge of Daniel’s dick and then slammed down. 

“Ahh.. Ah! Ahh! Jihoon!! Ah!!!” Daniel screamed out again and again as Jihoon deep throated Daniel again and again. He swirled his tongue around Daniel’s cock and slowly picked up his speed faster and faster. Jihoon’s wet hot mouth covered Daniel’s manhood as Daniel was feeling a wave of sinful pleasure. The feeling of wrongness made Daniel harder and thicker as Jihoon’s head bobbed incredibly fast up and down as he sucked Daniel harder and faster.

Daniel felt his orgasm cumming and at that instant, Jihoon pulled off, causing Daniel to be desperate for the younger again. Daniel felt the younger shift position on the chair he was strapped to but couldn’t see what the younger was doing.

“You can’t cum yet… I want you to cum inside me. Just let me get ready.” Jihoon whispered seducingly as Daniel heard some squelching noises. 

“Ah…!! Ah!” Jihoon moaned out as he poured lube into his hole and inserted in a finger. Jihoon rested his head onto Daniel’s shoulder as his two feet rested on each side of Daniel’s thighs. Jihoon teased his hole, scissoring and making the passageway wider and wider. Jihoon added another two digits inside and moaned loudly into Daniel’s ear at how the pleasure shot through his body. Jihoon thrusted his three finger in and out of his hole, developing wet lewd sounds across the room. Jihoon noticed that Daniel’s manhood was now harder and thicker as Daniel listening to the moans coming from Jihoon’s wet mouth.

“I’m ready.” Said Jihoon. Daniel felt a wet hole being placed on the tip of his manhood. “Do you want this?” Jihoon asked.

Daniel stayed silent.

“Do you want me?”

“...Yes” The sinful word flowed out of Daniel’s mouth as he gave into the younger’s seduction.

At the word ‘yes’, the younger slammed his hips all the way down Daniel’s cock, producing a moan from both.

Jihoon breathed in and out loudly and seductively as he wrapped his arms around Daniel’s neck which was now covered with red patches. “I don’t care if you don’t love me Daniel… I don’t care if you are in a relationship with Seongwoo as long as we can be together like this.” Jihoon breathed out as he lifted his hips up and down.

Daniel was gasping from the pleasure as he was hearing Jihoon’s sinful words. Jihoon’s wet squelching hole was tighter than Seongwoo’s as he found himself lifting his hips to the rhythm of the younger’s. 

“Ah!! Daniel..!! Ahhhh!!!” Jihoon moaned into Daniel’s ear as Jihoon rode on Daniel’s manhood. Daniel’s cock was incredibly thick and long as it hit Jihoon’s prostate over and over again.

Jihoon pulled Daniel in for a kiss and soon, their tongues twisted around each other and Jihoon’s hips rode Daniel faster and faster. The wet walls of Jihoon entirely covered Daniel’s member as it slid up and down. Wet squelching sounds and moans of pleasure filled the house as Daniel fell deeper and deeper into the younger’s seduction. Daniel powerlessly rocked with pleasure under Jihoon’s deep thrusts as his manhood pushed in and out of Jihoon’s hole. The younger moved his hips up and down while squeezing precum out of the older’s hard cock.

Jihoon’s hips were dancing up and down on Daniel’s dick and Daniel was far too entranced in the way it caused waves of undescribable pleasure. Daniel threw his head back, jaw dropped and body racking with shivers as Jihoon’d hips continued moving in a way that made Daniel scream out the younger’s name in pleasure. Daniel was so close and he felt even more turned on when Jihoon pulled their bodies together furthermore, causing the younger’s wet hard cock to rub up and down Daniel’s abs. 

“Ah!! Oh my God.. Fuck!! Jihoonah..!!” Screamed out Daniel. Jihoon impossibly sank his hole further down onto Daniel’s manhood, sucking it in and sending vibrations of pleasure to Daniel every time he slammed down. Daniel has never been this hard and wet while fucking Seongwoo before. The thought of Seongwoo disappeared from Daniel’s mind as the loud sweet moans of Jihoon filled his ears.

Daniel moaned as Jihoon broke the kiss and wrapped his arms around his neck harder, drawing them closer and closer. Jihoon’s precum was dripping down his manhood as it rubbed against Daniel’s stomach faster and and faster.

“I know you want me.” Said Jihoon smiling in victory as he listened to the screams of moans coming from Daniel’s mouth. Jihoon grew bolder at his success as he knew Daniel was near cumming and was desperate for his touch. Daniel’s eyes rolled backwards in their sockets as Jihoon claimed a part inside of him that was permanent. Jihoon’s rhythm became faster and faster and finally, Jihoon removed the cloth covering Daniel’s eyes.

Daniel’s eyes were black with need and pleasure and they drank in the way Jihoon bounced up and down his dick. Jihoon pulled in for another kiss and Daniel did not refuse. Instead Daniel ate Jihoon’s mouth in and out as their hips met again and again.

“Ah!! Ah…!!! Jihoon!!” Daniel cried out, shuddering and shivering at how skilled Jihoon was. Daniel was moaning mess as he felt his orgasm coming. They pant in unison, facing each other and marvelling at the pleasure they are feeling. Jihoon drives his hips powerfully down as Daniel gets even more turned on by seeing his cock disappearing in and out of Jihoon’s lewd hole. Jihoon throws back his head and screams out moans of pleasure as Daniel pounds into Jihoon, ripping him apart.

“aH…! I’m really close.” Jihoon screamed out. Jihoon savoured the way Daniel’s thick manhood filled him up as he splurted out white cum onto Daniel’s abs and his face. Jihoon buried his face into Daniel’s shoulder as he continued riding, waiting for Daniel to shoot his load into him. 

“Cum into me Daniel!! Cum for me!! Fill me up with your cum!!!” Jihoon screamed out dirtily as Daniel reached his orgasm. 

“Ah!! Jihoon..!!! Faster..!” Daniel’s back lifted from the back of the chair as he threw his head back, only to kiss Jihoon as his dick hit Jihoon’s prostate again and again. When Jihoon sank down onto Daniel’s cock, riding out his orgasm, Daniel white cum bursted out in Jihoon’s wet hole and Jihoon slumped over Daniel as he felt a rush of warm liquid fill up his insides. The warm liquid continued to flow out of Daniel and soon, the white hot cum was dripping out of Jihoon’s hole.

Still with Daniel’s cock inside of his, Jihoon unstrapped Daniel and rode off Daniel’s manhood to sit on the computer desk directly in front of the chair. White cum poured out of Jihoon’s hole as he sat on the desk and Jihoon opened his legs purposely, showing Daniel his asshole oozing out white hot cum which belonged to Daniel. The floor beneath the computer desk producing a puddle of Daniel’s semen.

Daniel, now unstrapped stood up and shifted Jihoon so that he was sitting on the edge of the table with his legs wide open. Daniel went on his knees and firmly gripped each of Jihoon’s thighs and thrusted his tongue in, making Jihoon moan out loud.

“You didn’t think you’ll go unpunished did you?” Daniel whispered as Jihoon gasped at the pleasure.

\-----------------------------

The end.


	4. Lee Daewhi / Bae Jinyoung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sex in semi-public (?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Underage sex. Don't read if you don't like it :)

Bling! You have a message!! Daewhi’s phone shouted out as Daewhi looked up from rubbing heat into his cold hands. It was winter and outside the window, it was pure white as the heavy snow poured down as he waited inside the dorms all Wanna One members lived in during the period of Produce 101 Season 2. Daewhi shivered and shrugged further more into his thick winter scarf Even though he was inside a building, the building was cold as it has been unused for some time. 

Daewhi rubbed his hands once more and extended his arms to grab his phone that was blinking. Daewhi read the message.

Jinyoung:  
Hey Daewhi sorry I’m late! The snow is falling so hard that the traffic is lagging and it’s even harder to see straightforward. I promise I’ll be there in 5 minutes.

Daewhi’s lips twitched upwards as he imagined Jinyoung cutely struggling up the hills to reach the Produce 101 dorms. 

All Wanna One members have been given a two day break, the first one since the day of their debut and Jinyoung suggested that they meet up on the last day of break to ‘recall’ memories of their times together during Produce 101. Daewhi contacted the building owner and succeeded in borrowing the keys to the rooms and buildings. The building was entirely empty except for the lone figure of Daewhi.

Then, looking out the window, Daewhi saw a black figure screaming in panic at the heavy snow and scurrying up the steps. The black tall figure pulled closer his winter jacket with two hands only to yelp as his hat went flying away. Daewhi chuckled at the cuteness of Jinyoung and slowly headed to the bottom level after taking one last look out the window.

Bang! Bang! Bang! Someone desperately knocked the front door.

“Daewhi! Daewhi!! DAEWHI!!! SAVE ME!!” screamed out Jinyoung as another slap of snow hit him across the face.

“What’s the password?” Daewhi asked, clearly enjoying this.

“Goddammit Daewhi! Open the door!” Jinyoung screamed as the cold wind pierced through him.

“What’s the password??” Daewhi repeated again. 

“Please..??” Jinyoung realising it was pointless, started answering.

“Nope.” Daewhi broke into a grin on the opposite hand side of the door.

“The password is the ‘password’!!” Jinyoung yelled out, only to close his mouth as a wind of snow entered his opened mouth.

“Incorrect again.” Daewhi said still smiling. There was a moment of silence.

“I… love you??” Jinyoung said uncertainly.

“Ooft, so close Jinyoung. So close.” Daewhi said.

“I love you Daewhi!” Jinyoung yelled out desperately.

Silence followed.

“Goddammit! Fine!! I love you so much Daewhi that I can’t breathe when I’m without you and you are the light of my life. You are cute, sexy, smart, perfect and you are the only person I need to live on. You’re the only person who make me laugh and feel warm inside.” Jinyoung shouted as he blushed out of embarrassment.

Silence again.

“Daewhi---” Jinyoung was about to scream at Daewhi again when the door creaked open. A hand reached out and pulled him into a hug as Jinyoung got pulled through the door. The door automatically shut behind them and Daewhi buried his chest into Jinyoung chest and breathed in the familiar fragrance of Jinyoung: the scent of slight perfume and vanilla shampoo. Jinyoung, now out of his startled state, hugged Daewhi tight as Daewhi rested his head on Jinyoung’s chest and listened as he heard the racing heartbeat of Jinyoung. They stood there like there for a moment.

Daewhi then lifted his head, went on his tippy toes and pulled down Jinyoung’s head for a light kiss, making Jinyoung blush.

“I missed you so much yesterday when you weren’t around.” Jinyoung whispered into Daewhi’s ear. Daewhi broke into a smile.

“I missed you more baboya.” Daewhi replied.

\----------------------------------

They walked together holding hands as they walked through the halls and rooms of the Produce 101 buildings.

“That’s where we had our first kiss.”

“Do you remember that place? That’s where we had our first hug.”

“Do you remember how we did a dance battle there?”

Both chatted excitedly together as the walked through the buildings they shared so memories in. 

After exploring all the halls, rooms and buildings, they sat on the sofa in the main hall of the Produce 101 building. The bench faced a wall made of glass and behind them, there was a staircase. As for the huge glass wall, if the day was clear, anybody could have looked up to the two storey glass wall and see who was inside. However, today, because of the weather, the main thing the couple could view outside was the fast blur of white snow whirling rapidly in the ruthless wind. As they stared outside the glass wall which was directly in front of them, they started talking softly.

“Jinyoung-ah… I’m so sleepy… I couldn’t sleep properly because I was excited to see you after not seeing each other for one day…” said Daewhi yawning cutely.

“Aigoo Ya… Baboya, why were you so stupid?” Jinyoung answered back as he shifted away from Daewhi to the end of the long sofa. Daewhi looked at him questioningly only to smile as he realised that Jinyoung moved over so that he can lie down on the sofa, with his head on Jinyoung’s lap. 

“I’ll get some blankets from the room nearby.” Jinyoung spoke as he stood up. Daewhi smiled. He loved his boyfriend. 

When Jinyoung returned holding thick blankets, Daewhi lied down on the sofa with his head on Jinyoung’s lap as Jinyoung covered Daewhi with blankets.

Both then stared peacefully out the window, waiting for the snow to stop.

“What do you think the others are doing now?” Daewhi asked.

“I think the rest are all still in Seoul except for Jihoon and Daniel. I think they’re both in their hometown Busan” Replied Jinyoung.

“Do you think they met each other during the break?” Daewhi said sleepily, his eyes half closed.

“Hmph… Maybe… Hey, by the way, did you realise that that room at the end of that corridor is where we had… Daewhi?” Jinyoung stopped talking and looked at Daewhi, whose eyes were now fully closed.

So cute… Jinyoung listened to the soft intake and outtake of breathing of Daewhi and poked Daewhi’s cheeks. Daewhi continued sleeping cutely like a small angel.

Jinyoung stayed there for several minutes or perhaps hours as he watched the sun go down. The snow ceased a little bit and Jinyoung could slightly see the bare trees outside. Jinyoung didn’t know the time. His phone was inside his pants in his back pocket but he couldn’t risk getting it because he did not want to wake up Daewhi by moving.

Instead of grabbing for his phone, Jinyoung recalled memories of them together… at night. He looked at the room they both stayed in and felt a little hard as he thought about how they had sex, with all trainees in the surrounding rooms. He could still remember Daewhi panting underneath him, moaning out his name as he pounded into his tight wet hole… He could almost remember it as if it was yesterday. Jinyoung gazed at sleeping Daewhi and how he wanted to thrust into him again. Jinyoung’s manhood was standing up now, straining against the fabric of his jeans.

Shit… What am I thinking??!? Jinyoung slapped himself mentally and tried to calm down so that his cock would sink down again. 

However, right at that moment, Daewhi muttered something like ‘Jinyoung…’ and rolled over to his other side, causing his head to rub against Jinyoung’s hardness. Jinyoung gasped at the sudden burst of pleasure and panicked as his cock grew more straighter and thicker. I can’t go out like this now. This will never go down. Jinyoung thought. Daewhi and Jinyoung never had sex after their first sex during Produce 101 and Jinyoung hasn’t touched his dick again after his hot sex with Daewhi which meant that he was hyper-sensitive and sex craving.

Feeling the driving force for physical touch, Jinyoung experimentally shifted his hips forwards and moaned as his tip rubbed against Daewhi’s head. Jinyoung continued to rub his cock on Daewhi’s head faster and faster until…

“Jinyoung-ah?” Daewhi woke up, feeling refreshed and yawning. Daewhi yelped as Jinyoung roughly shoved him into the sofa and started kissing him a hard kiss. Groaning, Jinyoung bucked against Daewhi and both got turned on by the fact that they were going to have sex in such an open place. 

Daewhi had only taken in a short breath when the older gave a sly smile and dropped down to Daewhi’s pants. Jinyoung reached around and cupped Daewhi through his jeans and squeezed. Daewhi’s body shivered as the pleasure shot through his body. Roughly, Jinyoung yanked off Daewhi’s belt and threw it away and ripped open Daewhi’s jeans as he pulled Daewhi’s jeans and boxers down and off to the floor. Daewhi hissed out in pleasure as Jinyoung gripped his dick as the other hand glided up to squeeze Daewhi’s nipples.

“Jinyoung, this is a bad idea.” Daewhi panted out.

“Fuck it.” Jinyoung replied as he reached out for another kiss. Daewhi let his head fall back and let Jinyoung carry on. Jinyoung roughly opened Daewhi’s mouth with his tongue and explored in and out of Daewhi’s mouth, leaving him breathless. Daewhi reached up to wrap his arms around Jinyoung’s neck as Jinyoung straddled Daewhi’s legs on each side without breaking their kiss. Jinyoung’s eyes were black with lust as he ground his erection into Daewhi’s stomach, smiling as Daewhi whimpered with anticipation.

Daewhi swallowed loudly as he saw Jinyoung work down the zipper of his pants. When Jinyoung’s pants and boxers were off, Daewhi suddenly came to his senses that they were in a public space. 

“Jinyoung, this is a bad idea.” Daewhi repeated again. 

Ignoring Daewhi, Jinyoung shrugged off his shirt and took off Daewhi’s shirt leaving them both naked. Daewhi tried to resist Jinyoung but the resist faded away away as Jinyoung fondled Daewhi’s cock and balls with his quick hands. Daewhi’s back was pressed up against the sofa as Jinyoung purred and parted Daewhi’s legs even further.

Daewhi tried to close his legs but Jinyoung’s firm hands gripped them still. Daewhi gasped quietly when Jinyoung traced his tongue around his hole, licking at the sensitive rim. Jinyoung licked Daewhi’s hole teasing and sometimes deeply, gaining moans from Daewhi.

“Ah!! Hyung-ah!!!!!” Jinyoung sucks, bites and teases the hole, only to abruptly insert his tongue inside. Jinyoung readjusted his grip on Daewhi’s thighs before spreading him wider and licking deeper into Daewhi’s hole. Jinyoung laps at Daewhi’s walls and twirls his tongue around, gaining loud moans. Daewhi pushes his hips against Jinyoung’s face, asking for more.

Then, Daewhi moaned as Jinyoung teased and massaged the younger’s unprepared entrance at a slow pace with his middle finger. The hole was extremely tight but Jinyoung didn’t care. All he needed was sex. Without letting Daewhi get used to his single digit, Jinyoung grinned and added another finger before getting faster and faster. Dawhi struggled to keep his voice down and he watched as looked at Jinyoung’s finger disappearing in and out of his tight hole. It did not help Daewhi in the least that Jinyoung added a third finger. 

Daewhi put fingers into his mouth to muffle the moans escaping out of his mouth. Daewhi could feel Jinyoung’s fingers ripping and scissoring his entrance open as Jinyoung’s other hand twirled around his sensitive up straight buds.

“Scream for me Daewhi.” Commanded Jinyoung.

Having no energy for resisting, Daewhi took out his fingers from his mouth and started screaming out Jinyoung’s name.

:”Ah! Ah!!! Jinyoung!! Ah!! Harder!!!” Daewhi screamed out as Jinyoung’s three digits ruthlessly hit against his sweet spot again and again. 

“Harder? This will hurt then Daewhi. Are you okay with that?” Jinyoung asked while slamming his fingers in and out of Daewhi. Daewhi breathlessly nodded weakly only to scream and shake vigorously with pleasure as Jiyoung shoved in all fingers along with his fist.

Daewhi’s walls were ripped apart. Jinyoung’s fist drove in and out as it tore Daewhi’s tight wet hole again and again. Daewhi’s head fell onto Jinyoung’s shoulder, his breath coming in desperate moans. Jinyoung pumped his fist in and out, in and out, noticing how Daewhi was now screaming out moans and was squeezing his fingers. 

“Turn around.” Jinyoung commanded. 

Daewhi flipped over on all fours and crouching, Jinyoung planted a kiss on each cheek before thrusting in his fist again roughly. It was driving Daewhi crazy that each thrust was hitting his prostate repeatedly until Daewhi was begging for Jinyoung’s cock. 

“Ah! Ah!! Jinyoung..!! I want your cock to fill me up inside!” Daewhi panted as he turned into a panting mess as Jinyoung’s hands worked their magic, fisting Daewhi and teasing his nipples.

“Please me.”

Daewhi immediately obeyed and climbed off the sofa only to go on his knees on the floor. Daewhi turned around to look outside the glass wall. The snow was snow falling lighter than before and if someone had the effort to look hard and long enough, they would know what they were up to. However, Daewhi desperately needed Jinyoung inside him. 

Daewhi turned his full attention to Jinyoung’s thick manhood and looked up at Jinyoung as he massaged the head of his cock with his tongue. Daewhi moved torturously slow as Jinyoung grabbed a handful of Daewhi’s soft hair moaning. Daewhi licked his way down Jinyoung’s shaft and around his balls before licking back up to the tip of Jinyoung’s manhood. 

Making his mouth form a tight ring around Jinyoung’s cock, Daewhi took in Jinyoung’s long dick into his mouth, almost gagging as it went deep down into his throat. Daewhi could feel Jinyoung’s cock pulsing and becoming thicker as he twirled his tongue around Jinyoung’s cock while massaging his balls. Daewhi gagged furthermore when Jinyoung thrusted his dick into his throat. 

Tears brimmed on Daewhi’s waterline and glided down his cheeks. Jinyoung wrongly felt turned on as Daewhi was crying while he was shoving Daewhi’s head up and down his cock. Jinyoung’s dick hit Daewhi’s throat again and again as saliva started to drip down Daewhi’s mouth and throat. Jinyoung guided Daewhi’s head up and down his hard thick length as Daewhi struggled to breathe as the swollen dick thrust into his mouth again and again. Daewhi swallowed to the base of Jinyoung’s cock, swirling his tongue around Jinyoung more as the taste of precum spread across Daewhi’s hot mouth. 

“Ah!! “ Daewhi grinded his hardness on the sofa, smearing the leather couch with his hot precum. 

“Ah!!! Ah! Daewhi.. FUCK!” Jinyoung gripped Daewhi’s head and thrusted it down his length once more as a violent shiver ran through his body. Daewhi felt hot spurts of cum shooting down his throat as Jinyoung deep throated him. Daewhi, reacting fast, drank down the cum before any more cum would drip down onto the cold floor. Daewhi drank and drank Jinyoung’s semen as Jinyoung threw back his head in pleasure as his toes curled up.

After Jinyoung stopped, he let go of Daewhi’s head and Daewhi popped out Jinyoung’s length panting in and out. Daewhi slumped down onto the floor, exhausted, as a trickle of cum ran down the sides of his cheeks. Daewhi was a panting hot mess, sprawled on the floor, totally defenceless. Daewhi’s legs were slightly open, revealing his now stretched out hole.

“Shit.” Jinyoung whispered as his length became hard again quickly. Jinyoung carried Daewhi to the glass wall, shoving Daewhi’s naked body against the glass wall that Daewhi’s nipples were squashed against the glass wall. 

“Anyone can see us now!! Jinyoung-- Ah!!!” Daewhi placed his hands against the glass wall as the coldness of the glass wall squashed his nipples against the wall. Anyone who was looking now would see Daewhi sticking out his butt as his buds were squished against the wall. 

Jinyoung’s entire cock glided into Daewhi’s stretched hole. Daewhi could feel the muscles of his hole stretching and being torn apart as Jinyoung penetrated him hard. Jinyoung pounded into Daewhi in a deep fast rhythm as Daewhi buckled under the pleasure and gripped onto the wall with two hands to remain standing up.

“Ah!!! Hyung!! Ah!! AHHH!! Fuck me harder!! Ah!!” Daewhi panted into the glass wall, creating a cloud of fog on the glass wall.

Jinyoung thrusted his hips sharply repeatedly, gaining loud screaming moans of Daewhi as his fingers move are moving around everywhere. Jinyoung’s hands run across Daewhi’s slender thighs, to Daewhi’s nipples and Daewhi’s cock.Jinyoung maintains his inhuman thrusting pace as he moves harder at a relentless speed. Daewhi is slumped against the glass wall, almost boneless as wet squelching sounds echo across the buildings as Daewhi’s wetness and Jinyoung’s precum mix together. The sound of skin slapping against each other becomes faster and faster and louder as Daewhi slumps down-- onto all fours onto the floor.

This angle gave Jinyoung a totally new angle and he smiled as he fixed his grip on Daewhi’s hips and shifted back into Daewhi’s waiting hole.

“AH!!!!” Jinyoung smiled. Found it. Jinyoung hit against Daewhi’s prostate roughly as Daewhi moans out loud. Daewhi feels their sex turning into more wild and desperate as Jinyoung throws his head up at the pleasure.

“Uh--- uh- uh--” Jinyoung moans softly as his tip of his dick is hitting ruthless against Daewhi’s prostate with every thrust. Daewhi suddenly feels Jinyoung’s pace speeding up as he feels Jinyoung’s thrust becoming more jerky and deep.

“Fuck. Daewhi. I’m going to fill you up so bad and break you so bad that you won’t be able to walk tomorrow.” Jinyoung panted out as he feels his orgasm coming.

Daewhi clenches around Jinyoung’s length at his dirty words and squeezes his walls in the fast rhythm of Jinyoung’s hard thrusts. Daewhi pushes his hips in rhythm to Jinyoung’s dick as Jinyoung pressed him further into the floor.\

Daewhi nervously looked outside the window to check if anyone was seeing their sinful actions and sounds. Outside the window, the snow nearly stopped so anybody outside could see what they were up to, making Daewhi turned on by thinking about how reckless they were being now. Jinyoung noticed what Daewhi was doing.

“You like this huh? You like being fucked by hyung while anybody can see us don’t you?” Jinyoung whispered.

No answer. Just moans.

“Fuck- I swear I’m going to fuck into you in public one day and show the world what a slut you actually are.”

“Uh--- uh- ah!!” Daewhi moaned out as he nodded his head slightly.

Daewhi panted in and out as Jinyoung continued banging into him. Daewhi’s hole was filled with Jinyoung’s cock again and again. Daewhi watched their sinful activity through the reflection of the glass wall and watched at the seductive scene of Jinyoung’s dick disappearing in and out of his wet squelching hole. Jinyoung mindlessly pounded into Daewhi as Daewhi’s jaws dropped to moan out loudly. Daewhi could not believe Jinyoung’s cock was still so hard and thick as he did not appear to become exhausted as he continuously fucked Daewhi.

“Ah! Ah!! Jinyoung…!! I’m gonna cum!!!” Daewhi screamed out.

“Uh! Me too--!!” Jinyoung’s thrusts became shallower and deeper as Daewhi felt his orgasm coming.

Daewhi’s eyes widened as Jinyoung thrust in even more deeper, for the last time, as each rough thrust was accompanied by the moans of Daewhi. 

They both cummed at the same time. Daewhi’s load spurted onto the floor as Jinyoung buried his cock deep into Daewhi and shooted out his semen. Daewhi felt the rush of semen filling him up completely as Jinyoung rode down his orgasm. As Jinyoung pulled out, a gush of white ran out of Daewhi’s hole as Daewhi’s walls complained at its emptiness.

Suddenly, Daewhi saw a sudden flash of light outside the window.

“Jinyoung-ah… Did you see that?” Daewhi asked, now feeling scared that his adrenaline was calming down.

“See what?”

“I think someone might have taken a photo of us…”

“Are you sure it wasn’t the snow?”

There was no answer from Daewhi. Both rushed to their clothes and rapidly fumbled into their clothes. They turned off all the lights and rushed out the building to find that ‘someone’ outside who perhaps took a photo of them having sex. 

There was no one. They tried to search in the darkness but there was no chance. The two boys stood outside devastated as they could not predict what was going to happen.

\-------------------------  
The End


	5. Bae Jinyoung / Hwang Minhyun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bae Jinyoung x Hwang Minhyun smut story. It's role play (?) With Minhyun as teacher and Jinyoung as student.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for updating late. I try to update every one or two months :/ I actually had this one ready to be posted up a month ago but I was too lazy hahaha sorry. This is one of the requests from one of the readers from last chapter and thank for reminding me to post up (I always forget). Anyway, enjoy!

Jinyoung chewed on his lips as his manager drove him to his school. He was nervous because he did not know whether someone did take a photo of him thrusting into Daewhi in an open place. Daewhi and Jinyoung have not touched each other for fear that some saesang, fan or news writer would take a photo of them together. They purposely avoided each other, making the other Wanna One members think that they had a fight.

Jinyoung looked out the window and sighed. His manager was taking him to school. SCHOOL. Apparently the wannables were concerned about the members’ education, with the rising topic of what was going to happen in regards to their HSC and university. The fans pushed their opinion of ‘I want them to go to school and get educated’ and although Jinyoung knew that they were doing it out of concern, he did not want to go to school and be crowded with all his fake friends. 

His manager told him that he set a special teacher for him especially so that he will having a one on one teaching but Jinyoung did not care. In fact, he was more pissed than excited for school.

When they arrived, his manager ushered him through the back gates of the school, out of sight from the school students who did not yet know that Jinyoung was inside their school. All the students in the school were not informed with his arrival and the school joined hands so that Jinyoung could get private education like tutoring.

“I can’t go inside the school. It’ll be too noticeable. Go to block D, into classroom 11. It should be the room at the end of the hallway, second storey.” His manager whispered and left.

Jinyoung felt weird dressed up in school uniform again as he pulled his cap down even further as he walked past classrooms full of studying students.  
Block D… Block D… Block D… Jinyoung was stranded in the school and it took several minutes for him to find the right building. As Jinyoung climbed up the stairs to room 11, he noticed that room 11 was slightly concealed in the darkness: a place that not many people would wander into. 

Jinyoung knocked three times and opened the door slowly only to freeze. Even though he could only see his teacher’s back, the teacher looked extremely familiar. EXTREMELY FAMILIAR. When the teacher turned around, Jinyoung was confused.

“You’re late.” Hwang Minhyun spoke out.

“Wait, what?? You… what? You.. here..?” Jinyoung stood at the entrance dazed.

“I have a teaching diploma for maths and other topics. There’s meant to be two more students but I think they’re somewhere else.” Minhyun replied somehow understanding Jinyoung’s words.

“You… teaching...Okay…?” Jinyoung hesitated as he slowly glided the door close and sat down next to Minhyun.

“Minhyun hyung, are you actually teaching-”

“In class, you will call me teacher.” Minhyun abruptly ended Jinyoung’s sentence.

“Okay… Minhyun--- teacher.” Jinyoung responded, feeling awkward.

Jinyoung looked around. It was a small classroom. Both sides of the classroom had small rectangular windows and the classroom was big enough for only about fifteen students. The smell of slight dust in the air told Jinyoung that the classroom have not been used for a while.

“Open your math book to page 5.”

\---------------------------------------------------

That’s how their teacher student relationship started. Jinyoung was told that the two other students was going to come a few weeks later and every Monday and Thursday, Jinyoung went to school to get tutored by his ‘teacher’ Minhyun. Jinyoung did not know why they had to go to school when they could just study at their house but the company answered back saying that his fans wanted him to go to SCHOOL.

Once in awhile, Jinyoung felt uncomfortable with Minhyun. Perhaps it was just him but he felt like Minhyun was sometimes too close or touchy with him. Sometimes, Jinyoung knew that it was not intentional, but sometimes when Minhyun leaned over to explain a question, Minhyun would place his hands on his thighs.

“Hey Jinyoung,” Minhyun spoke out suddenly while Jinyoung was struggling through a science question. 

“Yes teacher?”

“Did you have a fight with Daewhi?” 

Jinyoung paused, not knowing what to say.

“I guess so…?” Jinyoung thought it was better to say that they had a fight instead of telling Minhyun the truth.

“Really?”

“Yes….” Jinyoung pretended to be upset. Wait, was it just him or was Minhyun’s face closer?

The air around them took a turn and Jinyoung jolted slightly when Minhyun placed his hand on his cheek and pulled in to place his lips on Jinyoung’s lips. Jinyoung froze out of shock, only to instantly push Minhyun back.

“What--- what are you doing?!”

“I know you didn’t have a fight…” Minhyun spoke out. Jinyoung froze again. 

“You’re just afraid because you don’t know who took a photo of you…” Minhyun kissed Jinyoung lightly on the lips again as Jinyoung sat in his seat dumbfounded.

Wait… photo??? Jinyoung matched the puzzle pieces together.

“How- how do you know?”

“I was the one who took the photo.” Minhyun whispered as he took out a photo from his winter coat. Jinyoung stared wide eyed as Minhyun held the photo of Jinyoung fucking Daewhi into the glass wall. Chills crept up Jinyoung’s body as he did not know how to react.

“What do you want? I’ll do anything. Just don’t hurt Daewhi, he’s innocent.” Jinyoung begged. Jinyoung realised that he said ‘anything’ when he ended his sentence.

“Anything…” Jinyoung nodded his head nervously.

“Sit on the table.”

Jinyoung sat on the table. Minhyun licked his lips and moved closer. Jinyoung looked at Minhyun as Minhyun seductively unbuttoned his buttons one by one as Jinyoung stared engrossed in the activity. Minhyun did not do anything yet but Jinyoung’s breath was already getting heavier. When Minhyun’s shirt is fully off, Jinyoung noticed Minhyun’s well defined adult body, unlike Daewhi’s that was young and slender. 

Minhyun’s stared at Jinyoung sitting on the table for a moment, trying to capture this moment. In a hungry manner, Minhyun moved his hands to Jinyoung’s pants and shrugged it down onto the floor. Minhyun moved Jinyoung closer to the edge of the desk as Jinyoung shivered under Minhyun’s thick lustful gaze. 

“Take off your boxers.” Jinyoung sat silent and obediently pulled down his boxers. This is for Daewhi… This is for Daewhi…. Jinyoung repeated again and again in his mind. Jinyoung was now naked except for the long sleeved shirt he was wearing. 

“Spread your legs.”

“Yes… Minhyun hyung…”

“Call me teacher.” 

“Yes, teacher…”

Jinyoung shyly spread his legs wide on the table.

“Touch yourself.” Minhyun commanded.

Jinyoung blinked as he moved his hands to his slightly stiff manhood.

“No, not there.”

Jinyoung hands faltered as it travelled down his milky thighs to his tight hole. He has never done this before and he did not have lube so he was not ready. However, for Daewhi, he slipped in one finger in his hole while being turned on under the hot gaze of Minhyun.

Jinyoung could feel his hole refusing to open but Jinyoung softly forced it open by slowly pushing in one digit. He could feel his muscles stretching as he grimaced at the pain. His walls clenched around his finger as he slowly pulled and pushed in and out of his hole for the first time.

“Uh!” When Jinyoung got used to the feeling of having one finger inside, he slipped in a second finger, only to moan at how it filled him up more. He knew he has done this to Daewhi several times and copied what he did to Daewhi to himself. He roughly thrusted his fingers in and out and moaned as wet sounds were produced from his now wet fingers. Minhyun felt tension growing in his pants as he watched Jinyoung panting and moaning as he touched and teased himself, widespread on the desk.

Minhyun watched at the younger, now thrusting in three fingers in and out of his virgin hole. Jinyoung let silent moans slip out of his mouth as he thrusted himself with one hand. Precum started dripping down from Jinyoung’s dick causing it to flow down to his entrance which started producing squelching lewd noises. Jinyoung was now riding on his fingers as he felt waves of pleasure rushing through him each time his fingers disappeared into him. The empty classroom echoed his moans as Jinyoung writhed under the indescribable pleasure.

Jinyoung sat on the table, legs widespread, pleasing himself as his head tipped back at the pleasure he was feeling. Minhyun swore slightly as he unzipped down his pants and started stroking his cock up and down as he watched Jinyoung playing with his body moaning. Minhyun’s thumbs rubbed the tip of his cock from right to left as his others fingers glided up and down his long length. The sight of Jinyoung, the one who plays the dominant role in every relationship, moaning and screaming made Minhyun even harder as his hand began to move faster and faster. Minhyun tilted his head back and closed his eyes, imagining how he would thrust Jinyoung senseless after the younger was ready.  
His fingers moved impossibly faster still as Jinyoung added another finger into his hole. ‘I should have tried this earlier.’Jinyoung thought. 

Jinyoung’s legs quivered as cum started flowing down between his butt cheeks, onto the desk and down onto the floor. It was almost as if his fingers were automatically sliding in and out of his hole. He could not stop as the addictive pleasure he was feeling drew him in deeper. The air vibrated with sexual tension as both started moaning in unison and outside in the corridor in the distant classrooms, the students continued studying, unaware of the sinful activity happening at the moment. 

“Uh-- uh- uh! So good-- haaah--- feels so--- uh!” Jinyoung moaned out as Minhyun opened his eyes to take in the sight of Jinyoung panting and thrusting his fingers in and out. Minhyun smiled internally at how Jinyoung would lose his virginity to him as he pulled his body closer to Jinyoung’s and he hugged Jinyoung who was still pleasing himself.

While hugging, Minhyun’s hard manhood slipped past Jinyoung’s hole and Jinyoung whimpered in anticipation. Jinyoung looked at Minhyun’s long thick cock which was merely a few centimetres away from his now out-stretched hole. He now could not satisfy himself anymore with his fingers after seeing Minhyun’s dick. Jinyoung slowed down his thrusting and gradually pulled his long fingers out from his hole which came out with an embarrassing squelching noise. 

Jinyoung lifted his face and Minhyun gripped his chin and crashed his lips onto Jinyoung’s as the younger gasped in short quantities of air between the long hard kiss. Minhyun’s tongue explored Jiyoung’s mouth, in and out while his hands travelled over Jinyoung’s body. From Jinyoung’s nipples, thighs and manhood, his fast hands teased Jinyoung as Jinyoung started to slowly lose his patience.

“Teacher…”

“Shhh….” Minhyun scolded the younger as his hands trailed down to firmly hold apart Jinyoung’s dripping legs.

“Teacher.. I want you…”

Minhyun stared into Jinyoung’s lustful eyes and did not break eye contact as he slowly lined up his manhood against Jinyoung waiting hole. Jinyoung instinctively spread his legs further apart as Minhyun hands snaked around Jinyoung’s waist. 

“Ah…!! Uh!!” Minhyun pushed into Jinyoung and saw how the younger gripped onto the corners of the table. Minhyun knew it was Jinyoung’s first time but he did not care. 

After Minhyun fully inserted in his full length, he pushed in and out with fast thrusts. The younger’s moans became gradually louder as Minhyun picked up pace. Jinyoung’s legs started trembling as Minhyun’s cock was so big and full sliding against his clenched walls. As Minhyun slided in and out of Jinyoung, Jinyoung could not stop thinking about how good it felt. Jinyoung’s head tilted up in pleasure as his body rocked each time Minhyun thrusted into him hard. The table shook with each thrust and the metals legs started to screech against the floor causing unpleasant sounds.  
Minhyun smiled as he saw how Jinyoung was enjoying the pleasure he was feeling.

“Uh- Uh!!” Jinyoung moaned out as his hole took in Minhyun’s merciless dick with his warm and wet walls. Jinyoung’s moans increased in volume as the overpowering pleasure shooted even further throughout his body as Minhyun thrusted into him roughly and repeatedly, feeling across Jinyoung’s body as he did so.

“Ah…! Teacher… teacher…” Jinyoung whispered when both reached their climax.

Suddenly, there were three silent knocks against the door. Jinyoung looked at the door, eyes wide open in shock as Minhyun stopped in motion with his manhood still buried in Jinyoung’s wet walls. Jinyoung’s hole and manhood screamed for attention but Jinyoung sat still on the table with his legs wrapped around Minhyun’s waist.

“Jinyoungah…?” Jinyoung’s heart leaped as he heard Daewhi’s voice from behind the door. Jinyoung’s heart started beating faster and faster. It was DAEWHI.

“Hyung?” Daewhi repeated again, this time more sure that Jinyoung was in the room.

“It’s me Daewhi. You can come out. The door was locked so I could not open it… Hyung?” 

Jinyoung stared into Minhyun’s eyes and felt a chill as the corner of Minhyun’s lips lifted up into a cruel smile.

“I’m… uh!!” Jinyoung was about to answer when Minhyun pushed into him again.

“Hyung?” Daewhi asked again. “Open the door.”  
Minhyun lifted Jinyoung’s body and continued to thrust into Jinyoung’s body as Minhyun started to move towards the door. Now Minhyun was fucking Jinyoung against the door with Daewhi on the opposite side of the door.

“Mhmmph…! Uh…!” Jinyoung muffled his moans with his hand as he clung onto Minhyun as Minhyun pushed Jinyoung against the door with each hard thrust.

Minhyun could not stop as he enjoyed looking at the scared panicked look on Jinyoung's face. Minhyun rolled his hips into Jinyoung further, going faster and harder.

“Uh, uh, uh…! Don’t…!” Jinyoung whispered urgently.  
Then suddenly, Minhyun slipped out of Jinyoung’s stretched hole and opened the door just enough so that he could shove Jinyoung’s head through. 

“I’m studying right now.” Jinyoung spoke as coldly and flatly as he could to Daewhi. Please… Please Daewhi… Go away. Jinyoung thought.

“Oh… okay.. But wow, the classroom is so dark, I can’t see anything inside the classroom. You should really turn on the lights. And by the way, isn’t Minhyun hyung meant to be teaching you?”

Minhyun observed in the dark classroom at how Jinyoung stuck out his butt away from the sunlight in order to not be seen by Daewhi. Minhyun stared at it for a moment, getting turned on how dripping wet the hole was. Jinyoung nearly had a heart attack as Minhyun softly chuckled only loud enough for him to hear.

“Yeh… Minhyunni hyung’s meant to be here today but I think he’s uh!! Late…” Jinyoung spoke out between his teeth.

Jinyoung gripped onto the door hard as he felt himself getting filled up over and over with Minhyun’s length and he struggled to keep his moans down as much as possible. Jinyoung could feel how Minhyun was gripping onto his hips as he pounded into him repeatedly.

“Ah, I see then-”

“Just go away!!” Jinyoung screamed out softly as Minhyun switched angles slightly and hit jackpot by hitting Jinyoung’s prostate. Jinyoung’s legs were trembling and so close to giving out as his precum dripped down his thighs.

“Hyung…” Daewhi replied with a look of hurt.

“Why are you so uh!! Fucking annoying! Let me study for god sake!” Jinyoung replied coldly to Daewhi. Jinyoung’s heart throbbed as he watched Daewhi go silent and slowly tear up.

“Sorry…” Daewhi replied and turned away.

Before Daewhi turned away, Jinyoung could see a single wet trail down Daewhi’s cheeks. Jinyoung knew that he should go chase after Daewhi and apologise but he could not right now with cum dripping down his thighs and full of Minhyun. Minhyun close the door and locked it with a soft click.

“You’re such a naughty boy Jinyoung. Cheating on your lover Daewhi like this.” Minhyun whispered into Jinyoung’s ear as he continued to pound into Jinyoung.

“It’s all your fault…!” Jinyoung accused Minhyun as Minhyun laid him down on the table. Jinyoung hated how he was being used. Jinyoung hated how he was cheating on Daewhi. However, he hated it the most that his hips moved up and down to meet the thrusts of Minhyun.

As Jinyoung’s hips moved with Minhyun’s, Minhyun smiled knowingly and began hitting the younger’s prostate harder. Jinyoung shuddered with pleasure as his hole swallowed in Minhyun’s cock. They were now covered in sweat moaning and cursing with each rough thrust and Minhyun listened intensely as Jinyoung’s moans began to become louder. Minhyun pumped into Jinyoung faster as he heard the younger’s groan intensify. Jinyoung could feel his brain shutting down as Minhyun fucked him senseless. 

Minhyun continuously entered the tight heat, gritting his teeth as he thrusted in and out fully. Fuck he felt so good. Minhyun’s hair stuck onto his forehead from the sweat as he pumped into Jinyoung at a punishing pace. Jinyoung’s moans were vibrating loudly off the walls and Jinyoung did not know how long he would last. The pleasure was intense and Jinyoung’s hips slowly lifted off the desk even further. Jinyoung moaned at how deep Minhyun was thrusting into him right now.

Biting his lips, Jinyoung rocked against Minhyun’s rough body as Minhyun continued to grasp onto his hips and thrust in. Jiyoung moved his body against Minhyun’s length knowing that they were both on the edge. Jinyoung dug his nails into Minhyun’s shoulder as he fucked Jinyoung into over-sensitivity. Minhyun fucked Jinyoung so hard that he forgot about Daewhi. Jinyoung panted harshly, his ribcage expanding and receding rapidly as he sucked in air, slitted wet eyes watching the older fucked into him.

Jinyoung choked off into a moan as Minhyun dug into his prostate and was unmerciful in the way he continued to rub against his wet walls. Minhyun continued to stab at the sensitive spot, feeling a roll of pleasure as he thrusted into Jinyoung’s sensitive ring.

“Look at you all wet for me.” Minhyun moaned out as he forced the younger’s right leg up and over his shoulder in order to open him up fully. Minhyun turned up even more by the sight of Jinyoung splayed out on top of the desk, wet and wanting him.

Minhyun slowed down a while, taking a moment to take in this beautiful scene before nearly pulling out and driving back right into the tight heat with a wet thrust. Minhyun thrusted into the younger who was now a moaning mess. Minhyun could feel his climax coming and knew that Jinyoung’s was also near by the volume of his moan. Minhyun angled his thrusts upwards, jabbing the younger at an angle that hit the younger’s prostate harder with each thrust.

Jinyoung became brainless and he could only feel the thick long dick fucking into him without mercy. They panted open mouthed against each other and reached for each other for a wet desperate kiss.

“Uh!! Uh- uh-uh uh!! Harder teacher!! Fuck me harder! Teacher! Uh- uh!! I’m about to---” Jinyoung cried out.

“Uh- I’m- close as well..” Minhyun moaned out.

Minhyun’s hips started to stutter and when Minhyun started thrusting into Jinyoung out of rhythm, Jinyong knew Minhyun was close.

Jinyoung moved his hips frantically against Minhyun’s thrusts as his own orgasm started to crash over him. Jinyoung’s legs were so close to giving out as he could feel Minhyun’s cock throbbing inside his wet walls.

“Fuck! I’m going to cum Jinyoung!” Minhyun moaned out loudly.

“Uh!! Uh- uh!! Cum inside me! Fill me up! Fill me up like the slut I am!!” Jinyoung cried out while moving his hips to meet with Minhyun’s every thrust. The rhythm of Minhyun’s thrusts went even more frantic as the sound of skin slapping against skin echoed across the empty classroom.

With one last thrust Minhyun’s cum spilled into Jinyoung’s wide stretched hole, filling it up to the brim. Jinyoung could feel the hot warmth spreading inside of him as he followed shortly after, spraying his load all over Minhyun. Minhyun’s hips continued to thrust inside the dripping hole while riding out his orgasm. Jinyoung’s body twitched under Minhyun’s body as tears ran down the side of his eyes. Minhyun reached out for another kiss, this time kissing Jinyong softly while he still slowly fucked into the younger.

When Minhyun’s cock pulled out of Jinyoung’s abused hole, Jinyoung collapsed against Minhyun’s body, his hole spilling out Minhyun’s seed onto the floor. They both remained in that position for a while before Jinyoung eventually pulled away.

Minhyun walked across the room to grab the box of tissues in the shelf and started cleaning himself up and the floor. When Minhyun reached out to clean the younger, the younger slapped away his hand.  
“I can do it alone Minhyun.” Jinyoung spitted out as he came back to his senses.

Minhyun shrugged off the venom coming from Jinyoung and sat down at a nearby chair, watching fascinated as Jinyoung’s legs gave out as soon as his feet reached the floor. Jinyoung glared at his useless legs. It wasn’t helping him also that he was feeling pain up his spine and entrance. After a while, Jinyoung gave up standing up with a frustrated groan and lied down on the floor that was previously covered with their cum. 

“Do you want me to help you?” Minhyun chuckled out.

“Fuck off.” Jinyoung replied coldly.

 

\-----------------------------------------  
The end.


End file.
